Second Chances
by Dr.Archangel
Summary: After a thousand years of Walls, Titans and bloodshed. The story of the 104th became a myth, but eventually life saw fit to give the victims a second chance. Original Author Eremikashipper4ever let me continue her story.
1. Prologue

**As you all may know "Eremikashipper4ever" dropped the story "The Second Chance", but rest assured she gave me the story to continue. Hope that's alright with everyone.**

* * *

Prologue:

The ground was littered with bodies and covered in a red blanket of blood. Rain fell onto the tainted ground, as the smell of death lingered closely.

Bodies of titans and humans were spread for miles throughout the land, and only one person remained standing.

A solider, stood in the middle of the bodies. Rain poured onto her, as blood spilled from her own wounds.

Blood dripped off of the tip of her blade, as she stood frozen, not moving.

No other living thing was to be seen. The last solider dropped her blade, as they hit the soaked ground with a loud clang.

Water dripped from her bangs, as she collapsed to her knees. She lifted her head up, as the rain washed away the blood from her clothes.

It was finished. The war had ended.

Tokyo City, the year is 2016. The streets were extremely crowded with people, of all ages. In the middle of the crowd, a little girl walked with her parents.

She held her mother's hand tightly. The 9 year old girl had jet black hair, and deep bluish black eyes.

"Hold on Mikasa", her mother told her gently, as they came to a crosswalk.

The people waited for the Walk signal to light up.

Mikasa waited patiently, holding her mom's hand. The signal lit up, and the crowd of people began to cross the street.

Mikasa walked close to her parents, when she suddenly bumped shoulders with another child her age.

"Sorry..!", she quickly apologized. The boy glanced at her, not saying anything, as he quickly caught up with his own parents.

He had brown hair, and green eyes.

Mikasa blinked softly, as she stayed close to her mom. Something about his face...what was it? It felt like she had seen him somewhere before.

End of Prologue

The images were so foggy, clouded, shadowed, and yet they still managed to remain disturbing. She could just manage to make out vague images, blood, a blade, and...something else.

But it remained unclear.

Mikasa's eyes shot open, waking up suddenly. The sun shined in her bedroom brightly, her window halfway open, as a gentle, cool breeze came in.

Mikasa sat up, holding her hand to her head. Her raven black hair was short now, but a cute, feminine style. She ran her hand through her long bangs, and groaned slightly.

She had this dream often, it wasn't every night, but it was recurring. And every time she woke up from it, she always had a severe headache.

Sometimes even a migraine.

Mikasa glanced at the clock, which read 6:30 AM. She quickly got out of bed, and got ready for school. After getting a shower and changing into her uniform, which was yellow with a red tie, and dark blue skirt, Mikasa hurried downstairs.

She also wore a soft pink jacket. "Good morning!", she said quickly. "Oh, Mikasa! Dear, what about breakfast?", fussed Akane Ackerman, her mother.

"I'm late!", Mikasa replied, heading out. "Mikasa, your lunch!", her mother reminded, urgently.

"Oh...", Mikasa stopped, and hurried back into the kitchen. "Here, sweetie", Akane handed it to her, a Japanese bento, wrapped in a pink cloth.

"Thanks, mom", Mikasa smiled softly, she was 15 years old, but as tall as her mother. Mikasa looked a lot like her mother, in fact if she hadn't cut her hair, they'd look like twin sisters almost.

The main difference was Akane wore a more tired face. "Have a good day, sweetie", Akane smiled.

"I will", Mikasa hurried out then. Her father, Herrick Ackerman, was already at work. He ran a large Museum.

The majority of what he displayed was rare, ancient items, paintings, weapons and other found artifacts. There weren't any dinosaur skeletons, as it focused more on a later time.

People paid quite a lot for tours inside, so it was no secret the Ackermans made enough money to get by.

Mikasa hurried down the street, able to run quite fast. She ran under the trees, her hair breezing in the wind.

It was Fall, and the weather was turning cooler each day. Leaves began falling from the trees as well, and changing colors.

As she ran, some laughing caught her ear. Mikasa stopped, and saw three boys around her age, all surrounding a blonde boy, also around her age.

"Armin!", Mikasa glared dangerously, and ran over. The bully grabbed Armin by the shirt collar, slamming him against the brick wall.

"I'm not gonna say it again, you little wuss!", the bully sneered. Just as he raised his fist, Armin shutting his eyes tight fearfully, the other bully glanced, and suddenly looked terrified.

"Crap...it's Mikasa!", he yelled, fearfully. The head bully suddenly froze, and looked. Mikasa was running right towards them.

"Let's go!", within a second, the bullies ran off. Armin sighed in relief, looking down.

"Armin, are you hurt?", asked Mikasa, worriedly. "Yeah...thanks again", Armin replied, not looking up.

"You have to start standing up to them, Armin", Mikasa said, as the two started walking to school. "That's what Eren says...", Armin admitted.

"Eren...?", Mikasa asked, the name sounded so slightly familiar. "Oh, we've been talking online for months. He's really cool. And he's moving here!", Armin replied, smiling.

"Where's he from?", asked Mikasa. "He's from Germany, but his dad is a doctor, and gets lots of cases here in Japan, so they've decided to just move here", replied Armin.

Mikasa was quiet for a moment, as they walked. "Why didn't you mention him before?", she asked, curiously.

"Well, I guess I never thought about it", admitted Armin, sheepishly.

Soon they both arrived at school. Armin panted out of breath, while Mikasa didn't even look like she ran at all.

"That training you do must really work...", Armin admitted, breathlessly. "It doesn't work overnight though", Mikasa said.

They entered the classroom, there they saw Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Annie, Krista, Ymir and their other classmates.

Mikasa sat at her desk, while Armin collapsed at his.

"Okay everyone, we have a new student", the teacher announced then. Mikasa looked up, to see the door slide open.

The boy had chestnut brown hair, green eyes and he wore intense eyebrows, looking very expressive and even a bit angry somehow.

Mikasa starred at him, for some strange reason her mind felt...so empty. And blank...and even weirder, she felt like it shouldn't be blank.

Like something was missing. "Please introduce yourself", the teacher said.

"My name is Eren Jaeger...I came from Germany", Eren said, simply. "I hear your father is a famous doctor", the teacher commented.

"Yeah...he is", replied Eren. "You can sit by Mikasa", the teacher told him. As Eren sat down beside her, he glanced at her.

He had that same strange feeling...his head felt so empty when he looked at her. And even though it should be anyway since she was a stranger, he felt like...it was more of a wall. Like his memory was blocked.

Mikasa glanced at him. "What?", she asked, noticing his intent starring.

"Oh...uh, nothing", Eren said, nervously. He even found himself blushing. Mikasa glanced at him still, also blushing slightly.

Armin looked at them both. 'This is so weird...when the three of us are together, it feels so...nostalgic...', he thought.

By lunch, most students went outside to eat in the courtyard or on the roof. Mikasa sat under a Sakura tree with Eren, Armin, Sasha, Annie and Connie, as she opened her bento box.

"I don't get how you adjusted to using chopsticks, Armin", Eren complained, as he struggled. "It's not that hard", Armin admitted.

Mikasa noticed Eren's lunch wasn't very healthy, it was cheeseburger, with a bag of chips, and a pop tart. There was also a can of soda.

"What is it?", Eren asked, seeing her stare. "That isn't a very healthy lunch", Mikasa pointed out.

"Wha..?! Hey, I work out a lot!", Eren defended. "You should eat healthier thought...", Mikasa said.

Eren glared, annoyed. But at the same time, they both felt weird.

'Why am I even telling him what to eat? We don't even know each other...', Mikasa thought, bothered.

"It's none of her business what I eat...why the hell didn't I say that?', Eren thought.

"Well, come on now Mikasa, at least he's not eating like Sasha", Armin pointed out, trying to ease the tension.

Sasha had 2 Japanese bentos, but also had a whole watermelon, and a plate of curry, with juice and soda. She also had 5 riceballs and pudding for dessert.

"How am I eating?", asked Sasha clueless, with fried shrimp in her mouth.

"You're going to get fat, Sasha", Annie pointed out. "Hey! I run track every day! I need this amount of food to keep from becoming underweight!", Sasha defended.

"Annie's right", Mikasa agreed. "The rest of you may want to eat like birds, but I like to enjoy life!", Sasha said, proudly.

After lunch ended, they had P.E together. First they had track, where Mikasa outran them all.

"What the hell?! How is she so fast?!", Eren panted, trying to keep up.

"She outruns everyone!", Connie said. Eren glared, trying to speed up. Mikasa was the first to finish though.

"Hey, what gives?! How'd you do it?", Eren asked, panting. Armin collapsed, out of breath.

"What?", asked Mikasa, looking at him, unphased. She didn't even break a sweat hardly.

"How can you be that fast?!", asked Eren. "I train", replied Mikasa, simply. "That's pretty amazing...", admitted Eren.

Mikasa blinked, and slightly blushed.

The school day soon ended, but Mikasa stayed after to do some studying. She wanted to get a head start on homework.

As she studied, she kept getting lost in her own thoughts. She still couldn't understand...why was Eren so familiar to her?

And yet every time she tried to place it, her mind was blank. Like a wall...was blocking her memory.

It also made her recall the strange dream she has often. She could never fully make out the images, but they were never pleasant looking.

The only things she could clearly make out was a strange looking sword or blade, and blood.

And every time she woke up from the dream, she had a splitting headache. It ended within an hour after, but it still made no sense.

Mikasa also never bothered to tell her parents, not wanting to worry them.

Mikasa's thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang. She blinked, and answered it.

"Mikasa? Sweetie, are you okay?", it was her mom.

"Yeah, sorry mom. I wanted to stay a bit late and study", replied Mikasa. "Okay, I figured but wanted to be sure. Come home soon, its getting dark out", Akane said, softly.

"I will", Mikasa said. After she hung up, she sighed worriedly. She got up, getting ready to leave.

Her mother was always physically weak, and had health problems. Her health only deteriorated after giving birth to Mikasa.

Mikasa always felt partly responsible for her mother's bad health. Her parents were unaware of this, it was something Mikasa kept buried deep.

She exited the school, and started walking home. As she did, it only got darker, the sun setting fast.

The streets were quiet and deserted on her way home.

It was eerily quiet. The only sound was the wind, and leaves rustling. Mikasa continued, her thoughts traveling again, about her dream.

She looked down at the sidewalk as her thoughts traveled, trying to figure out what the last image was.

It was always the most foggy, and she could never place it.

It seemed like some kind of figure...a person.

But...who? Just as Mikasa started walking passed a brick fence, with several flowers lined on top, she suddenly saw a dark figure walking towards her.

She froze, it looked like a grown man. Mikasa glared, and went to turn around, but then froze, seeing another man approaching her from behind.

"Where ya going, baby?", the one asked, a sick grin on his face. Mikasa chose not to respond, as her heart started to race. She went to reach for her phone, when suddenly the guy behind her ran up, and grabbed her.

"LET GO!", Mikasa screamed, as she kicked and fought viciously. "Whoa, she's a fighter!", the man grinned, and slammed Mikasa against the brick fence.

Mikasa cried out in pain, but glared, still fighting.

"Hold still, bitch!", the man glared, as he struggled to hold her still.

Mikasa only struggled more, glaring, she then managed to kick him in the balls.

"SHIT! Damn it!", he let go of her, falling to the ground.

Mikasa took her chance, and ran. She was fast, she knew she could outrun them. But as she ran around the corner, a third man grabbed her.

"Nice try", he sneered. Mikasa glared, and kicked. "DON'T TOUCH ME!", she screamed, hoping someone would hear her.

The man slammed her against the brick fence, his grip much stronger than the other guy's.

Mikasa gritted her teeth, she was sure her shoulder was bruised. "Now hold still, bitch...", he growled, as the other two men approached as well.

Mikasa glared, and only struggled more, as the man reached his hand toward her breast.

"No...!", Mikasa struggled hard, shutting her eyes tightly. When his hand was only an inch from her breast, the man suddenly froze.

Mikasa opened her eyes, and she suddenly gasped. The man collapsed, hitting the ground, a stab wound in his back.

"What the fuck?!", the other guys looked, at the same time as Mikasa. Eren stood there, glaring dangerously, holding a knife.

"Don't fucking touch her...", Eren snarled, shaking. "You little punk!", one of the men ran at him, but Eren dodged, and stabbed him in the side.

"Shit!", the man collapsed, as Eren stood his ground. Mikasa stood there, frozen, her heart racing.

The third man glared, he then grabbed Eren by the throat. Eren yelled out, as he dropped the knife.

"You little bastard! I'll kill you!", the man growled, as he tightened his grip around Eren's throat.

Eren struggled, choking. "M-M-Mikasa...f-fight!", Eren choked, looking straight at her. Mikasa starred, horrified at first.

"FIGHT!", Eren yelled, as he choked. Mikasa trembled, and she suddenly saw a memory flash through her mind.

Like she was looking right into a memory, for a second she saw something different. A younger Eren, being held against a wall, being strangled, in a house.

It flashed several times, as Mikasa unconsciously grabbed the knife off the ground.

'What's happening...this isn't the first time I held a knife..with the intent to kill. I stood like this before...but...when? And why can't I remember...', Mikasa's thoughts raced frantically, as she held the knife firmly.

She then glared, and suddenly sprinted at the man.

Yelling, she stabbed him right in the back. The man dropped Eren, and collapsed to the ground, bleeding out.

Mikasa fell to her knees, panting, dropping the bloody knife.

Eren coughed, as he sat up. "Are you hurt...?", he asked, breathlessly. Mikasa looked at him. "N-No...I...", Mikasa winced then, and hissed in pain, her shoulder throbbing.

"What is it?", asked Eren, worriedly. "I think my shoulder's sprained...", replied Mikasa, gritting her teeth.

"Easy...come on, let's get out of here", Eren got up, and took Mikasa's hand. The two hurried away from there, and hid near the park.

"It's from when that bastard slammed you against the wall, right?", asked Eren, worriedly, as he looked at her shoulder.

"I think so...", Mikasa replied. "People like them...they're animals. They don't deserve to breathe the same air as us", Eren glared.

"Thank you...for helping me", Mikasa said softly. Eren's eyes softened, as he noticed she was shivering.

"Here...", he removed the red scarf he had been wearing. Mikasa blinked, as he wrapped it awkwardly around her neck.

"You can keep it", he said. Mikasa starred at him, eyes a little wide. In that moment, she got such a heavy feeling.

A familiar feeling. Unlike anything she ever felt before. It was so extremely heavy, like she was being weighed down.

She didn't even realize tears were in her eyes.

"Mikasa?", Eren noticed, worried. Mikasa blinked, feeling the wetness in her eyes. "What's wrong?", asked Eren, worriedly.

"I'm not sure...I just...it feels like this happened before", Mikasa admitted, as she wiped her eyes.

Eren looked at her, shocked. "You too...?", he asked. Mikasa looked at him.

"You mean...you've been...", she started. Eren nodded. "Ever since I met you today, I keep getting these strange feelings of de'jevu or something...", he admitted.

Mikasa was quiet, unsure what to make of this. Any of it.

"I'll walk you home", Eren finally said, breaking the silence. Mikasa nodded softly, and took his hand.

They both blushed, and yet...strangely, it didn't feel awkward. It was like...they knew each other so well.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"My house is here", said Mikasa. Her and Eren arrived. "Okay...see you in school tomorrow?", asked Eren.

Mikasa nodded. "Thank you...again", she said. "You don't need to thank me", Eren assured her. Mikasa smiled softly, and went inside.

Eren sighed, it continued to drive him insane. Why was she so familiar? He shook his head, and headed home. Mikasa sighed softly, as she entered her home.

"Mikasa!", cried Akane, worriedly as she hurried over. "You're late, princess, are you all right?", asked Herrick.

"Yeah, sorry. I stayed late to study", replied Mikasa, she decided not to tell her parents about what happened, not wanting to worry them.

"Sweetie, where did you get the scarf?", blinked Akane.

"Oh...Eren gave it to me. He walked me home...", replied Mikasa, placing her hand on it. "Eren?", asked Herrick.

"He's a new student. Eren Jaeger. He's from Germany", Mikasa explained.

"Jaeger? Oh, he must be Dr. Jaeger's son", said Akane. "Who?", asked Herrick. "They just moved in this week. I met Dr. Jaeger and his wife, Carla in the store. They were very nice", replied Akane.

"So...why did he walk you home?", asked Herrick, protective. "Dad, he was just being nice", Mikasa smiled softly.

"Hmph...", Herrick grumbled. Akane rolled her eyes. "Honey, I'm sure he's a nice boy", she said.

Morning soon came, Mikasa woke with a splitting migraine. She groaned, having woke up from that same dream again.

She sat up, letting her blanket fall down her shoulders. It was the first time she had it two nights in a row.

"Seriously...?", she groaned, holding her hand to her head. She couldn't afford to have a migraine today, she had double P.E.

After getting dressed, Mikasa walked downstairs. She heard her mom in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Mom, where's the migraine pills?", she asked, groggily. "There's in the medicine cabinet, honey...whoa, are you okay?", cried Akane, worriedly.

"Yeah, just another migraine", replied Mikasa.

"You've been getting them a lot lately, maybe we should take you to the doctor", Akane suggested. "Not today, I have double P.E", Mikasa said, as she took the medicine with water.

"You shouldn't go to school, sweetie. You don't look well. I have to see Dr. Jaeger anyway...", Akane admitted.

Mikasa blinked. "For what?", she asked, worried.

Akane hesitated. "Well...it's not that big a deal sweetie. It's most likely not even...", she started.

"Mom, what?", Mikasa demanded, anxiously. Akane sighed, she sat at the table with her daughter.

"Mikasa..baby, listen...I'm going to see Dr. Jaeger because...well, there's a chance I might be pregnant...", Akane revealed then.

Mikasa froze, as she starred at her mom. She felt her heart sink in worry. She knew when her mother had her, her mother nearly died.

"Are...you sure?", she finally asked. "Not until I see Dr. Jaeger today...honey, listen, it's most likely not even happening, so I don't want you to worry about it", Akane explained, softly.

Mikasa bit her lip, nodding. "Okay...but...what if...", she started to ask. Akane sighed softly.

"Then I guess you'll have a little sister or brother", she replied, smiling.

"But mom...your health", Mikasa pointed out, worried. Akane's eyes saddened. She knew her daughter well.

She knew Mikasa wouldn't be jealous of a new baby, but rather she would worry for her mother's health.

"Sweetie, you don't have to worry about that. It'll all work out, besides we don't know anything for sure until later", Akane assured her.

Mikasa nodded softly, worry not leaving her eyes. She then blinked. "Dad's working today?", she asked, knowing her father didn't work on Fridays.

"Well he wasn't going too, but he got called in since someone contacted him about some ancient artifact to put in the Museum, but he'll be home by Noon to take me to the doctor", replied Akane.

Soon Mikasa left for school, in deep thought.

She couldn't help but worry, and still blamed herself about before. Soon she saw Armin and Eren.

"Mikasa, hey!", Armin waved, while Eren gave a nervous smile, blushing.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late", Mikasa said, as they started walking.

"You're still wearing it...", Eren noticed. Mikasa blinked, but then realized he was talking about her scarf.

"Oh...yea. It's really warm", she said, blushing a bit.

Armin looked at the two, and grinned a bit cheekily. "So how come you're late, Mikasa? That's not like you", he admitted.

"I slept in a bit", Mikasa replied. Eren blinked, studying her face. She looked like she was in pain, and seemed a bit pale.

"Are you feeling okay?", he asked, worried. "Yeah...just a headache. I get them often", replied Mikasa, she looked a bit surprised that he noticed.

Like they've known each other a long time.

"Often? You know my dad could see if its something serious", Eren pointed out. "It's nothing, really. I've had them ever since I can remember", Mikasa assured.

"Yeah but why risk it? What if its something like seizures or...who knows what", Eren said, worriedly.

"Eren, I said I'm fine. It's really not a big deal", Mikasa repeated.

Eren glared, he couldn't explain why, but he was starting to feel more and more frustrated with her.

"Why would you want to put it off?", he asked, more sharply.

"Because its not a big deal!", Mikasa shot back, stubbornly. Armin looked nervous.

"Mikasa, why don't you ever let me take care of you?!", Eren yelled then, and they both froze.

A strong feeling crashed down on both of them, like they've had this kind of argument before.

And they both knew the other one was feeling it, by the looks in each other's eyes. Armin blinked.

"Eren, what are you talking about? You've only known Mikasa for a day...", he asked, confused.

Eren hesitated, now looking dumbfounded. "I...don't know", he admitted. Mikasa looked just as bewildered, looking away.

'What's...going on? Is he crazy? Am I crazy? Why...do we talk to each other like we've known each other for years?', she wondered.

"Are...you two okay now?", asked Armin. "Yeah...sorry Armin", Eren said.

"Armin, don't you think it's...strange?", admitted Mikasa. Armin blinked. "Well...yeah, but...", he seemed unsure.

The trio soon arrived at school, and went to class.

Sasha was eating a pocky stick. "Sasha, you're going to get caught again!", Connie said, worried.

"Don't worry about it! The teacher won't be in for another 37 seconds!", Sasha assured him. "That sure is specific", Annie commented.

"I timed it!", Sasha said.

"Does she always eat in class?", asked Eren. "Yeah, and she always gets caught", replied Armin. "Man I should try that!", Eren grinned.

"Eren, no. You'll just get in trouble", Mikasa scolded.

Armin blinked, something about the way Mikasa said that...it seemed familiar.

"Hey Mikasa, its Friday night, any plans?", asked Jean. "Jean, I got lots of studying to do", Mikasa replied simply.

Mikasa sat between Eren and Jean, and Armin sat between Eren and Annie, while Sasha, Connie and Marco were behind them.

Eren froze, and for some reason...Jean's offer pissed him off. He never felt his blood boil like this before. He gripped his pencil, shaking.

"Mikasa, come on! There's a really good movie playing tonight, and I got two tickets", Jean offered.

'No is no, asshole..', Eren thought, feeling is blood boil more and more. He also felt a strange but strong sense of protectiveness over Mikasa.

"Jean, I really can't", Mikasa repeated, firmly.

"Come on Mikasa, you always say no...it could be fun", Jean said this in a flirting tone, as he went to touch her hand. Not in a perverted way, everyone in the class knew Jean was practically head over heels for Mikasa ever since junior high.

Eren suddenly glared. "Don't touch her...", Eren suddenly growled. Mikasa blinked, looking at Eren.

"What was that, Jaeger?", asked Jean, glaring.

"SHE SAID NO! Are you deaf?! Keep your hands OFF her!", Eren yelled then, his anger exploding as he stood up, facing Jean.

Everyone in the class starred, including Armin and Mikasa. But Mikasa's stare was a mix of shock...and touched.

Also grateful.

"Eren...", she said, while Eren continued to glare. He then blinked. What the hell took over him? He barely knew Mikasa, and yet...he got so defensive.

"Jeez Jaeger, take a fucking chill pill! I've known Mikasa longer than you have, punk!", Jean snapped, angrily.

"Well where I come from, if a girl says no, you don't keep harassing her", Eren glared, with a calmer tone.

"Is there a problem?", the teacher asked, looking irritated as she just walked in.

Eren and Jean both sat down, while Sasha quick put her pocky away.

"No", Jean mumbled. "Good, now get your textbooks out", the teacher said, firmly.

As Eren did this, he couldn't stop asking himself...why did he get so nuts? Something about how Jean touched Mikasa's hand...it set something off.

But...why? Was it because of what those bastards tried to do to her last night? And Eren felt extra protective because of it?

Eren then froze, as a memory suddenly flashed in his head. It went by so quick, but he made out the inside of a dark cabin, two dark figures...and something else, laying motionless on the floor.

It looked like a girl...but the memory flashed by so quickly, he couldn't make any of it out clearly.

He then blinked, feeling like there was something wet on his face...he could even smell it...it was like blood.

But when he pressed his hand to it, there was nothing there. Eren starred, freaked out. Both his mind and his body just experienced some kind of memory.

But...of what? While the rest of the class paid attention to the teacher, Mikasa watched Eren, seeing he was freaked out.

She then edged closer to him.

"Eren..", she whispered, when the teacher's back was turned. Eren blinked, snapping out of it, looking at her.

"Come eat lunch with me this afternoon...I want to talk", she whispered quickly. Eren nodded, both anxious and glad she asked.

The first classes went on forever, at least it felt that way to Eren and Mikasa. But finally, 1 PM arrived.

Most students went to eat in the courtyard, while Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie and Sasha went to the roof.

"What is going on?", Eren asked, as he sat beside Mikasa and Armin.

"I don't know, but its weird. Every time I'm around you, it feels like I've known you for years", Mikasa admitted.

"Maybe you're soul mates", said Armin, as he ate his sandwich. His grandfather wasn't the best cook, and neither was Armin, so he often only had a small lunch.

Eren and Mikasa both turned red.

"Armin, shut up", Eren grumbled, still red. "Well...you did save my life last night", Mikasa said.

"What happened?!", Armin blinked.

"Some bastards stalked Mikasa on her way home, and they...", Eren hesitated, feeling sick just thinking about it.

"They tried to rape me...but Eren saved me", Mikasa finished.

"What?! How'd you get away?!", asked Armin, fearfully. "Eren stabbed them...and I did too", Mikasa replied.

Armin looked at them both, shocked.

"What Armin? We had no choice! It was self defense!", Eren defended. "No I know...I just am glad you're both okay", Armin explained.

"Maybe that's all it is, we saved each other last night", Mikasa said. "Well..what else could it be? It's not like we knew each other in the past", Eren said.

Mikasa nodded, maybe in the end they were both being paranoid. Maybe it was just the fact they saved each other, and so it made them connect quicker and easier.

But still...while neither said anything, they couldn't shake that familiar feeling. And it still didn't explain the vague memories they had.

"Hey...how's your headache?", Eren asked, breaking the silence.

"It's better...I didn't see a point in seeing your dad because...I've been to every doctor in Tokyo, and this part of Japan, none of them can find anything", replied Mikasa, as she opened her bento box.

"Really? How many did you see?", asked Eren, worried.

"Twelve", replied Mikasa, as she ate.

Eren blinked, shocked. "But...I have a headache for a different reason today", Mikasa admitted. Eren blinked, listening.

"Well...its my mom", Mikasa said. "What's wrong with her?", asked Eren, concerned, while Armin looked worried.

Mikasa hesitated, she normally never spoke of personal things to anyone, not even Armin. But she felt..so comfortable with Eren.

"She...well, went to see your dad for an appointment today", Mikasa started. "Is she sick again...?", asked Armin, worried. Eren looked at Armin, surprised.

"Again? Does she have health problems?", he asked.

Mikasa gave a small nod. "She's..always been physically weak. Since she was a child. But...she told me she might...be pregnant", she explained.

Eren looked at Mikasa, worried. He could tell just by the way she spoke, Mikasa was very close to her mother.

"Whoa really...?", Armin looked surprised.

"I'm just...worried. Something will go wrong...", Mikasa said. "I'm sure it will be fine", Eren said then. Mikasa looked at him, he looked so confident about it, trying to give Mikasa hope.

"How can you be sure?", she asked. "Well, she's your mom. And you're really strong Mikasa. So don't worry about it", Eren smiled.

Mikasa smiled softly. "Thank you, Eren", she said.

Lunch soon ended, and P.E started. Only Mikasa, Sasha and Annie had it, while the rest had History.

"Whoa, seriously Mikasa?!", Sasha asked, shocked, as she ate ramen. They were in the girls locker room, getting changed.

Mikasa didn't even bother to ask why Sasha brought a cup of ramen in, used to her weirdness.

"Like I said, she doesn't know for sure yet", Mikasa said, she was telling Sasha and Annie, mainly because Annie kept point out Mikasa seemed off.

"That's exciting though! I bet the baby will be so cute!", Sasha said, happily. "You don't look very excited, Mikasa", Annie noticed.

"I want to be...but my mom has never been very healthy", Mikasa explained.

"We heard you told Jaeger first...you've known us longer", Annie added. Mikasa sighed.

"I...can't explain it. Eren and I just...bonded fast", she said. "Ooh, you got a crush on him, don't you?", teased Sasha.

Mikasa blushed, but got up, dressed. "We're late", she simply said.

"Oi, wait up!", cried Sasha, eating her ramen quickly.

"We just got back from lunch! How are you still hungry?!", Annie asked. "I just am!", Sasha said.

"We're running track, you're going to get cramps if you keep eating", Mikasa pointed out, as the girls went outside.

Soon they were running track, Sasha being the slowest, having cramps, as Mikasa predicted.

As Mikasa ran, she looked towards the woods, that she could see from the track. Behind the school, right outside its property line, were lines and lines of trees.

It was a huge forest, and some kids said it was haunted.

As she ran, still watching the green forest, Mikasa suddenly blinked, she thought she saw something.

It was a figure...flying...no swinging on some strange cable, right outside the forest.

It flashed by in a split second...Mikasa couldn't tell if it was really there...or some kind of memory.

As she watched, she wasn't paying attention to her running, and suddenly tripped over a rock that was in the middle of the track.

"Shit...!", before she could prevent it, Mikasa hit the ground hard, and she flinched, feeling a sharp, quick pain in her ankle.

"Mikasa!", Annie and Sasha hurried over. "Damn it...", Mikasa sat up, scratches on her hands and face, and her knees.

"You okay?!", asked Sasha worriedly, kneeling at her side. "That was a hard fall", Annie added, worried.

"Yeah...", Mikasa started to get up, but winced, and hissed in pain, her ankle pulsing with sharp, burning pains.

She wasn't able to bite back a cry of pain. "Don't move!", cried Annie, seeing her classmate was in pain.

"Is it broken?", asked Sasha, while Annie hurried to get the teacher. "I...think so...damn it", Mikasa cursed, clutching her ankle.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Well THAT took forever!", Eren complained. He and Armin were walking down the hall, having just got out of History class.

"It wasn't so bad, I found some of it interesting", Armin admitted. Eren sighed, seeing all the homework they were given.

"I should have taken double P.E with Mikasa instead", he grumbled. "You kinda couldn't...you flunked History twice now", Armin pointed out.

"Eren! Armin!", Annie was suddenly running over to them. "Annie?", blinked Armin. "What's up?", asked Eren.

"I can't find the P.E teacher...! It's Mikasa...", Annie panted, out of breath.

Eren suddenly felt his heart sink. "What happened to Mikasa?!", he demanded, fearfully. "She broke her ankle, she's on the track still with Sasha...", explained Annie.

Eren suddenly ran passed, feeling his heart continue to race.

"Eren...!", Armin yelled, but he was out of sight. "Let him go, help me find a teacher", said Annie urgently.

"Right!", Armin followed Annie, as the two hurried into the nearest classroom.

"It isn't like Mikasa...", admitted Armin, as they hurried. "I know...she's always so balanced and never tripped before in her life, at least not in school", Annie agreed.

"Did she seem distracted...?", asked Armin then, remembering what Mikasa said about her mom.

"Yeah, a bit", replied Annie, the two hurried into a classroom.

By this time, Eren was already outside. He saw the track, and ran towards it.

"Mikasa!", he yelled, worriedly, seeing her. Mikasa looked up, seeing Eren. She looked surprised, seeing how worried he looked.

"Eren..", she said. Eren stopped, and knelt down at her side.

"Annie said...you broke...your...ankle..", he said, breathlessly. "It seems so...", replied Mikasa. She seemed more annoyed by the idea of being injured than in pain.

"Annie and Armin are getting help now", Eren assured her.

"It's not a big deal, Eren", Mikasa assured him. "Are you kidding me?! Mikasa I saw your whole ankle bend!", cried Sasha, freaked out by Mikasa's nonchalant expression.

"Mikasa, come on. We have to get you help, they're taking too long", Eren started.

He went to help her. "Eren, I'm okay", Mikasa assured him. "It's a long walk back to the front of the school! Let me help you!", Eren pressed, worriedly.

"I can walk...", Mikasa tried to get up, as Sasha and Eren both anxiously were ready to catch her. Mikasa started to try and get up, but as soon as she put the slightest pressure on her ankle, a sharp, burning pain shot up it.

Mikasa cried out instantly, it was almost a scream. She gripped her ankle tightly, as she went back down.

"I knew you were in pain", Eren said, worriedly. "It's nothing...", Mikasa said, through gritted teeth. She closed her eyes tightly, shaking now.

"Eren, she could go into shock from the pain...", Sasha said, fearfully.

"That's it", Eren then went to lift Mikasa up on his back. "Ah...Eren, wait...Mikasa's...", Sasha started to warn.

Eren's knees nearly gave out from Mikasa's led weight. "Shit...!", he grunted, struggling.

"...heavy", Sasha finished, although too late. "A bit late, Sasha! Why does she feel like led?! She's not unconscious is she?!", Eren checked, since Mikasa had gone silent, and he wondered if it was from her dead weight.

But her eyes were opened, but she was obviously in a lot of pain. Her whole face was dripping with sweat now. Eren froze then, seeing tears in the corners of her eyes.

"No...you see, Mikasa's really strong. She works out all the time..so, she's 150 lbs of pure muscle", Sasha explained.

"150 lbs?!", Eren gawked at her. Mikasa suddenly cried out in pain, her ankle felt like it was on fire. It only got worse as more minutes passed.

Eren looked at her worriedly. He glared, he could do this. He had too.

"Hang in there, Mikasa...I got you", he gently assured her. He began walking, and slowly was able to speed up his pace a little, as Mikasa could only hold on, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Sasha followed, and kept rubbing Mikasa's back in a comforting manner, and also to make sure Eren didn't drop her.

Within the next half hour, they were at the hospital.

Eren sat at Mikasa's bedside, while Dr. Jaeger examined her ankle. "Looks like this will need X rays, its already bruised pretty bad", Grisha said, worriedly.

Mikasa sighed, she was giving pain medicine through an IV.

"Look...it isn't a big deal. All I need is a cast and some pain meds...", she said, hating being useless. "Mikasa!", Eren said, worriedly.

"I'm sorry, honey, but you need X rays. Its badly fractured, an X ray will tell us if you need surgery or not", Grisha said kindly.

"Surgery...?!", cried Mikasa, sitting up. "Mikasa, easy! Look, my dad will take care of you, don't worry", Eren assured her.

"That's not what I'm worried about...", Mikasa said, as she lay back down, sighing.

Just then the door opened. "Mikasa!", Akane hurried over, worriedly, with Herrick. "Honey what happened?!", asked Herrick, worriedly.

"It's nothing, I just fell on track...", Mikasa assured them. "Sweetie your ankle is all bruised!", fussed Akane, worriedly.

"Is it broken?", Herrick asked Grisha. "Afraid so. We have to take her in for X rays to see if she'll need surgery", replied Grisha.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we're here", Akane assured Mikasa. "I'm not...Eren was with me", Mikasa replied.

"You stayed with her?", asked Akane. "Yeah", replied Eren. "He...actually carried me", Mikasa revealed then.

"What?! Your boy, Dr. Jaeger?", asked Herrick, surprised. "It seems so", replied Grisha. "We don't know how to thank you, Eren", cried Akane, grateful.

"I couldn't leave her there", Eren said, as he continued holding Mikasa's hand.

"Thank you so much", Herrick added. After her X Rays were taken, Mikasa waited for the results with Eren and her parents.

"Eren...", Mikasa said softly then. "Yeah?", asked Eren, worried. "Thank you...for carrying me", Mikasa said then.

"It's no problem...", Eren blushed, looking away. Akane smiled, watching the two, while Herrick glared, protective of his daughter.

"Aren't they so cute, dear?", asked Akane. "I'll decide if its cute", Herrick grumbled. "We're right here...", Mikasa commented, blushing.

"Oh, of course sweetie!", Akane said. "Don't mind my parents", Mikasa muttered, embarrassed. "It's..cool", Eren assured her, also embarrassed.

But it was obvious to him how close they all were. He also looked at Akane. He saw how tired her face looked, she was also very pale. She looked like a weaker version of Mikasa, with longer hair.

'Mikasa wasn't kidding...', Eren thought, worried.

"Mom...did you see Dr. Jaeger eariler today?", asked Mikasa then. "Oh...well, yes...but we don't need to talk about that right now, sweetie", Akane assured her, nervously.

"It's okay, I want to know", Mikasa said, she struggled to get comfortable for a moment. Eren quickly fussed, adjusting her pillow for her.

Herrick noticed this, watching. He smiled softly. He saw a reflection of himself and Akane in them.

Akane hesitated, worried. "It...well, yes. I am pregnant...2 months", replied Akane, softly.

Mikasa instantly had worry in her eyes, but she smiled. "Really?", she asked. "Yes, looks like you will have a little sibling", Akane said, looking relieved at her daughter's reaction.

"I hope its a little sister", Mikasa smiled, but worry didn't leave her eyes. Eren saw this, looking at her worried.

"We're glad you're happy, sweetie", Herrick smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman", Grisha just entered, with the X ray results. The parents stepped out of the room.

"Mikasa...", Eren said, worried. "I couldn't say anything else, Eren...she looked so happy", Mikasa sighed.

"But you're worried...", Eren pointed out. Mikasa looked down. She then winced, in pain. "Does your ankle hurt, again?", asked Eren, worriedly.

"A bit...", Mikasa replied, as she tried moving it, but hissed in pain.

"Easy! Don't move it", Eren gently got another pillow, and very carefully lifted her foot up, and very gently set it on the soft pillow.

"Thanks..", Mikasa sighed, looking away. "I hate this...being so useless", she said. "It's not your fault, you're hurt", Eren said.

Mikasa looked down, but she suddenly froze, as a memory flashed through her mind. It was quick and vague, but she saw...herself, injured, but it was a much more severe injury, and Eren was worrying over her.

"I'm sorry..."

Mikasa's eyes grew wide, as his voice rang through her ears. At the same time, Eren was experiacing the same memory.

But it was Mikasa's voice who went through his mind

"Eren...I'm fine"

He saw her holding her weak hand up, to assure him.

"Eren..!", cried Mikasa, snapping him out of it. "Mikasa...", he looked at her, and could tell by the look on her face she saw it too.

"What...was that?", she asked. "I..don't know", Eren replied, freaked out.

"It happened to me earlier...its how I tripped", she admitted then. Eren blinked, looking at her.

"I saw something...in the forest", Mikasa explained. "Something weird is obviously going on...", Eren said, anxiously.

"But what...?", asked Mikasa. "Well, something! All these memories...", Eren started, when the door opened.

"Okay sweetie, we went over the X rays, looks like you'll need surgery", Grisha confirmed.

"Are you sure?", asked Mikasa, she hated the idea of being laid up in bed for a month.

"Afraid so princess, we have the date set for three days from now", Herrick replied.

"You'll have to stay in bed in the meantime at home. You have to limit your time on your feet as much as possible", Grisha said.

"Your dad has to work, but I'll be taking care of you, honey", Akane added.

"Mom, you should be resting though...", Mikasa said, worriedly, as she sat up. ""Honey, you're the one who needs rest. Don't worry about me", Akane smiled.

"Mrs. Ackerman...if its okay, I can come over and help out", Eren spoke up then. Akane blinked, a little surprised.

Mikasa had the most grateful look on her face when she looked at him. Eren smiled. He didn't want Mikasa worrying about her mother.

"Well, of course Eren, but are you sure that's how you want to spend your weekend?", asked Herrick.

"Yeah, no good movies out this weekend anyway", Eren shrugged, modestly. Mikasa smiled softly.

"Well, then thank you sweetie. Mikasa will like that", Akane smiled.

"Eren, isn't it still school time?", Grisha asked then. Eren froze. "Oh crap!", he got up quickly.

He had a huge test with Armin, and if he missed it, his parents would not be happy

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mikasa", Eren said. Mikasa nodded, she was clearly still bothered about that memory.

Eren hurried out.

"We better get you home", Akane said, she went to help Mikasa. "Mom, I'm okay", Mikasa assured her, she carefully got on her feet.

Since she had pain medicine, it wasn't hurting near as bad. She did wince, but took a couple steps. "Baby, we can get you a wheelchair. You shouldn't be walking on it", Akane fussed.

"Mom really, I'm okay", assured Mikasa, she hated the idea of being helpless, and the idea of a wheelchair was like a nightmare to her.

By the next day, it was raining. Mikasa was resting in bed, propped on pillows. She sighed, hating this. As she rested, her thoughts traveled.

That memory she and Eren shared in the hospital...it was so foggy and yet at the same time so vivid. But...where was it from?

Mikasa focused, trying to remember any little details to it. Both her and Eren were wearing...strange clothes. Almost...military like.

Her red scarf was under her head, being used as a pillow, and they were outside.

There was also a strange item on the ground near them. Some kind of gear, and two blades.

Mikasa winced then, starting to get another migraine. "What the hell...is that?", she asked, frustrated, clutching her head.

She then heard a soft knock. "Come in..", she said, looking up. Akane opened the door.

"Sweetie, Eren's here", she smiled.

Eren appeared behind her. Mikasa's face lit up. "Eren..", she smiled. "Hey, how you feeling?", asked Eren, worried, as he came up to her bedside.

"I'm fine", Mikasa replied, as Akane left the room. Eren placed something on the nightstand then, suddenly blushing.

Mikasa blinked, and saw it was a beautiful bouquet of Sakura petals.

"Eren, you got these for me...?", she cried, blushing. "Well...its from the whole class", Eren replied, blushing, and looking away.

Mikasa had to smile. She knew he was lying. She knew her class, they'd come by and bring a ton of separate presents. This was from Eren.

He was just too embarrassed to admit it. "Thank you", she said.

"Doesn't it hurt?", asked Eren, as he sat on the chair. "Actually...not as near as much as my head", admitted Mikasa, placing her hand to it.

"Eren...about yesterday", Mikasa said then. "You were thinking about it too?", asked Eren. Mikasa nodded. "I remembered...a little more about it. We were outside...and wore these weird clothes...and there was some kind of...", she started.

"Weapon...or gear", Eren finished. Mikasa looked at him, shocked. "I don't know what the hell is going on, Mikasa...but for now, I'd rather focus on helping you get better", Eren said.

Mikasa gave a small nod. But at the same time, it still bothered her.

"You need me to get you anything right now?", asked Eren. "Just some tea, but I can get it myself...", started Mikasa.

"Oh no you don't! I'll get it for you", Eren said quickly. Mikasa sighed. "Eren, it's just a broken foot", she said.

"Mikasa, I think you're the only person I'll ever meet who will put 'only' and 'broken anything' in the same sentence", Eren admitted.

Mikasa blushed a bit. "I'll be right back", Eren said, as he went downstairs.

As he headed downstairs, Eren froze, remembering he didn't ask Mikasa how she liked her tea. He saw Akane in the living room, on her laptop.

"Mrs. Ackerman, what kind of tea does Mikasa like?", he asked. "Oh I can make it, Eren", Akane smiled, as she got up.

"No really, it's okay", Eren assured her. Akane smiled. "Its very sweet of you, to want to come over and take care of her like this", she said, as the two of them went into the kitchen.

"Its really nothing, I'm just worried for her", Eren said, blushing.

"I think I know why else you're helping", admitted Akane, as she got the tea ready. Eren blinked. "You don't want Mikasa to worry about me...and I'm so grateful", Akane said.

Eren looked at her, Akane was so much like Mikasa. Nothing got passed either of them.

"Yeah...she seemed so worried about you...", he replied.

"Mikasa's always worried about me. And I wish she wouldn't. Its my job to worry about her after all. She puts on a smile, but I know she's really worried about this pregnancy. So I appreciate this so much, Eren. It will put her mind at ease", smiled Akane.

She soon finished the tea, after teaching Eren. "She takes no sugar?!", Eren asked, shocked at that.

Akane laughed softly. "Mikasa's heavy into traditional Japanese recipes, and very light food", she explained.

Eren starred at the green tea. "Ok...if you're sure", he said. He felt glad he asked Akane for help, he would have put lots of sugar in like he does for his own tea.

He took it upstairs.

"Mikasa, how can you not take sugar in your tea?!", he asked, the question bursting out of his mouth. Mikasa blinked.

"Not everyone takes sugar in their tea, Eren", she replied. "Sorry, I just...that's weird to me", Eren said, as he handed her the mug.

Mikasa chuckled slightly. "I'm guessing you like all the sugar and junkfood", she said. "Well, yea! I like to live!", Eren replied.

"I've always been into more healthy food, even when I was a kid", admitted Mikasa, as she sipped her tea.

"Well..if you like it, I'm glad", Eren smiled, as he sat back down.

Mikasa looked at him. "Eren, did my mom make this?", she asked. "Well, no. She told me how too", Eren lied, nervously.

"I'm not mad...I just...", Mikasa sighed, worriedly. "I wish she'd rest", she said. "Mikasa, your mom told me she wishes you'd rest", Eren said.

"I know...but...I can't help it. She's always had health problems, but she always overdoes it...", Mikasa explained.

Eren listened, worried. He saw a sad, almost guilty look in Mikasa's face.

"When...mom gave birth to me...she got much worse. She...almost died after she had me", Mikasa revealed then.

Eren looked at her, alarmed. "I was extremely healthy at birth, but...my mom was in the Emergency room for the next 48 hours. I...still blame myself...", Mikasa went on.

"What...?!", Eren gawked at her. His heart broke, and he looked horrified. Mikasa actually blamed herself, for something that wasn't her fault.

"I've always blamed myself...ever since they told me when I was 8 years old. That's why..I'm so worried right now", she finished.

"Mikasa", Eren suddenly did something unexpected. He pulled Mikasa close, in a tight embrace. Mikasa's eyes grew wide, shocked, but at the same time..she felt so secure in his arms.

"Stop. Please...don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault, Mikasa...", Eren soothed, as he held her close. Mikasa felt tears fill her eyes, words she's heard from her parents millions of times before, but it somehow felt different coming from Eren.

She actually felt such relief at his words. She hugged him back, as Eren stroked her hair.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Eren, for god's sake, I'm fine!", Mikasa said, as Eren helped her back to bed. "Mikasa, you JUST had surgery! You can't be on your feet!", Eren argued back.

"I had surgery two days ago, I should be back in school", Mikasa growled. "Not on my watch", Eren said back.

The two were in Mikasa's bedroom, and Eren volunteered to stay with her while Akane had to buy groceries, and Herrick was stuck at work.

Needless to say, Mikasa wasn't a great patient. She hated laying in bed all the time, and tried to get out of bed again, but of course Eren stopped her.

"Look, whatever you need, I'll get it for you. You can't be walking yet! You still have staples in your foot!", Eren said, firmly.

Mikasa looked away. "Eren, I can get it myself", she said, stubbornly. She was also slightly blushing.

"Mikasa, just let me get it for you, now what is it?", asked Eren. Mikasa blushed more, and looked at him.

"Eren, I wanted to get a shower...", she finally said. Eren froze, and he suddenly turned red.

"Oh...", he managed to get out. There was an awkward silence, the two burned red in their cheeks.

"Well...can it wait until your mom gets home?", Eren finally asked, nervously.

"She won't be home for a while, and I feel really warm...", replied Mikasa. "So, I can do it myself, Eren", Mikasa added.

"Look...you can't be on your feet! I'll...help you", Eren started, blushing. Mikasa blinked, turning bright red.

"I mean, I mean! Not in that way!", Eren panicked then, realizing how that sounded.

"Look, I'll just help you walk to the bathroom, and stand outside it in case you fall", he finally explained, blushing, very flushed.

"O-Okay...thanks", Mikasa blushed too.

After getting her clean clothes and towels, Eren helped Mikasa over to the bathroom. "Okay, I got it Eren...", Mikasa said, still blushing.

"You sure?", asked Eren, worried. "Yeah, I can hang on to the sink, and the bath has handles", Mikasa assured him.

"Okay...I'll be right out here", Eren assured her. Mikasa nodded, blushing. She closed the door most of the way, and froze, blushing.

Eren was standing right outside. She blushed more, feeling her heart race in her chest. It was obvious at this point the two had feelings for each other.

But...it felt so much stronger than a normal crush or attraction. It was strange, and overwhelming.

"Mikasa, talk, so I know you're okay", Eren said then, making Mikasa jump slightly. "Okay...", she removed her clothes.

"So...how's your mom?", asked Eren. "Eren, you haven't left our house since my surgery...I think you know", Mikasa said, blushing.

"Oh..right", Eren blushed, embarrassed.

"Are you sure your parents are okay with you staying over here and missing school?", asked Mikasa, as she started the shower.

"Yeah. I haven't played hookie at all this year, and mom is teasing me about us", Eren replied. Mikasa blushed, as she stepped in the shower, holding onto the handle bar, not applying a lot of pressure to her ankle.

"Us...?", she asked, as she got her hair wet. "Well you know...the way your parents tease us", Eren said, blushing.

"Oh...", Mikasa could only blush, as she washed her hair quickly. She couldn't stop blushing, and her heart kept racing.

She finished up, turning the water off.

"Hey...about what you saw in the woods...", Eren said then. "I still haven't remembered anything else...", Mikasa replied.

She got dressed. "Well...I saw something last night", Eren revealed. Mikasa blinked, she opened the bathroom door, fully dressed.

Eren instantly fussed, holding her arm. "Saw what..?", Mikasa asked, giving in and letting Eren fuss over her.

Eren gently helped Mikasa sit on her bed. "I..don't know if it was a dream...but...", Eren hesitated, looking at Mikasa.

"It...was weird. But vivid. It...was of us. We were...I guess arguing", Eren looked away.

Mikasa blinked, listening. "I..did something. But...it wasn't clear what. All I remember seeing is..your face. You looked so hurt...there were even tears in your eyes. And...", Eren focused.

"You were holding your hands to your head...", he said.

Mikasa looked at him, not being able to remember. "I don't know what I did Mikasa...but I just...feel like I need to apologize...", Eren admitted.

"Eren...you don't have to. I don't even remember...", Mikasa said. "I can't get it out of my head, Mikasa. Your face...look, I don't know what happened...if it even did happen, but...I'm sorry", Eren said.

Mikasa looked at him, her eyes softening. "Eren...we have to figure out what's happening. We keep getting these weird flashbacks...this isn't normal", Mikasa said.

"I know...but any time I try to remember more, its just...blank", Eren sighed. "It seems to be just us...", Mikasa added.

"That's what I don't get...Armin isn't saying anything", Eren said.

Mikasa sighed softly. Eren blinked. "Hey, you're still healing, we'll worry about all this some other time", he said then, worried.

He could tell she was feeling exhausted. "Eren, I'm okay", Mikasa said. Eren didn't answer, he simply helped her lay down.

"Just rest, okay? You need me to get you anything?", he asked. Mikasa blushed slightly, seeing Eren hovering over her...she couldn't help but blush.

His eyes looked so worried. "No, I'm okay Eren...", she replied softly.

"Okay...", Eren sat at her bedside. Mikasa blushed, watching him. "What?", asked Eren, noticing her starring.

"Um...Eren...", Mikasa said softly. Eren blinked, seeing her blushing so much.

"There is actually something I'd like...", Mikasa admitted. "What is it?", asked Eren, worriedly.

Mikasa blushed more, and even pulled the blanket over her face very slightly. "Could you...hold my hand?", she asked.

Eren blushed then, looking away nervously. "S-Sure...", he said. He slowly took her hand. Mikasa blushed, as her heart skipped a beat.

She gently squeezed his hand, and relaxed.

Eren watched her, worriedly. Her hand felt so small in his. And something about this touch, felt so familiar.

Even though it normally takes a broken ankle a good three weeks to a month to fully heal, Mikasa was out of bed in just 2 weeks, much to Eren's and her parents worry.

"Mikasa, you shouldn't be going to school", Eren said, frustrated as the two walked.

"Eren, I've told you again and again, my ankle feels fine. I can't stand being in bed any more", Mikasa insisted.

Eren sighed. 'She's so stubborn', he thought. "Hey guys!", Armin waved. "Hey Armin", Eren smiled.

"Mikasa, are you sure you should be out of bed already?", asked Armin, worried.

"I'm really okay, Armin", Mikasa assured him.

The three started walking. "Mikasa, you should at least still be wearing your cast", Eren continued to fuss.

"Eren, for the last time I'm okay", Mikasa said. Armin blinked, seeing how much Eren was fussing.

"You two really got close", he grinned then. Eren and Mikasa both blushed. "What are you talking about?", asked Eren, looking away nervously.

Mikasa looked down, blushing. She held her scarf over her mouth.

"I'm just saying, you've been spending lots of time at Mikasa's house since she got hurt, surely you two have become pretty close", Armin pointed out.

"W-Well, yeah...", Eren said, blushing. Mikasa glanced at Eren, blushing just as much.

Armin chuckled, but then he blinked. He suddenly felt that strange nostalgia feeling again. Something about this...it was so overwhelming. So familiar. He stopped walking.

"Armin?", Mikasa asked, noticing his silence as she and Eren also stopped.

Eren blinked. "Oh...sorry. I just...got this weird feeling", Armin admitted. Eren and Mikasa both looked at him, anxiously.

"What?", asked Armin. "Weird...how?", asked Eren.

Mikasa pulled her scarf down. "Well...just...nostalgic", admitted Armin. "Nostalgic?", asked Mikasa.

"Yeah...I'm not sure why", Armin said. Eren and Mikasa exchanged anxious looks. Armin blinked.

"You both are still getting that same feeling?", he asked. "Not just feelings...we keep having...weird flashbacks..", admitted Eren.

"That's why I fell on track...", added Mikasa. Armin looked at them both.

"But...why?", he asked, seeming a bit freaked out. "We don't know...", Eren said.

"We're just as bothered, Armin..but whenever we try to figure it out, it just goes blank", Mikasa said.

Armin blinked. "Is it...just us three?", he asked. "It's not like we can ask Jean or Annie, they'd think we're crazy", Eren said.

"We have to tell someone else though, what if it's not just us?", asked Armin. "Armin, they wouldn't listen", Eren insisted.

Mikasa blinked. "Maybe...Krista will understand", she said. "Krista?", asked Armin. "Krista is the most open minded, and she's always very sweet", Mikasa pointed out.

"Look...maybe we shouldn't focus on this. Maybe it's...", Armin started. "I can't take this anymore Armin, ever since I met Mikasa, I can't shake this feeling", Eren said.

"Mikasa?", Armin looked at her. "I agree with Eren. Krista probably won't even know anything...but we need to talk to someone else", she answered.

"Let me get this straight...", Krista said. They were sitting in the library.

"Ever since you two met, you've been having flashbacks, and getting familiar feelings?", she asked.

"I know it sounds ridiculous...", Mikasa said softly.

"We just...have to know if anyone else feels like we do", Eren added.

Krista smiled, she even looked a little relieved. "It's not ridiculous at all. I get strange feelings often too...", she said.

Mikasa blinked.

"Ever since I met Ymir, I have been getting strange feelings of de'jevu all the time. Like I've known her for years, no more like decades", Krista explained.

"So what do you think it is?", asked Mikasa. "Well, there is such a thing as reincarnation. At least some people believe in it", Krista replied.

"Reincarnation?", asked Armin.

"It's when people die, but then come back to life, many centuries later. They are reborn. Sometimes they look different, and other times they look identical to their first life form", explained Krista.

"Although I can admit I've never had what you're calling flashbacks", she added.

Eren and Mikasa exchanged glances. "Is there any other explanations?", asked Armin.

"Well, it's always possible Eren and Mikasa are just soul mates", Krista replied. Eren and Mikasa both blushed, freezing.

"Krista, quit clowning around! We're serious here!", Eren yelled, blushing like crazy. Mikasa remained quiet, blushing, pulling her scarf over her mouth.

"Oh my god, I never knew you could look so cute and girly, Mikasa!", Krista cried, smiling.

Mikasa turned as red as her scarf, looking away. "I...I'm late for class...", she got up, hurrying out. "That's so cute! I've never seen Mikasa like that! She must really like you, Eren!", Krista said. Armin chuckled.

"L-Look! We're not talking about that!", Eren stammered, embarrassed.

"JAEGER! Why the hell are you yelling at my Krista?!", Ymir suddenly ran over, glaring.

"Oh crap!", Eren ran out. "What's going on Krista?", Ymir asked. "Nothing, Ymir, don't worry. Armin, here", Krista handed him a book.

"Reincarnation?", Armin blinked, seeing it was a book about it.

"Maybe it will help", Krista shrugged.

Mikasa walked down the street. She had to get away...she needed space to think.

She sighed, blushing still. She didn't understand. She only knew Eren for a few weeks, and yet...she felt so close to him.

Her heart was beating so fast...why did she feel this way? Mikasa placed her hand to her scarf, remembering that flashback she had.

Of herself and Eren, they were younger. Eren wrapping the same scarf around her. Mikasa closed her eyes.

"That should keep you warm"

Mikasa blinked, hearing Eren's voice in her head. She couldn't place it...but something about this memory..it felt so...heavy.

So sad...and yet so assuring. She shook her head, she couldn't remember any further.

As she walked, she noticed she had reached her father's Museum. She glanced in its front window, and blinked.

There was a new artifact inside, it was in a glass case. It was two strange blades and two large gear tanks.

Mikasa starred at it, she suddenly froze, as a memory flew through her mind. But it was no vague or quick flashback.

She saw herself. It was cloudy, dark, and she was wearing that gear.

No...she was using it. She was...flying on cables attached to it. She also wore a brown jacket, with a wings symbol on it.

She landed on a roof, and saw Armin.

"Eren Jaeger...gave his life..."

Mikasa's heart sunk, as the memory only got more vivid. She saw herself on the ground...but the worst, she remembered how incredibly sad she felt.

No...how hopeless she was. An overwhelming feeling of dread, with no hope in sight.

She also felt a mix of bitterness with it, a vengeful feeling.

She saw herself, on the ground, dropping her blades. Mikasa blinked, the memory suddenly stopping. Her eyes grew wide, as tears filled them.

"What...", she cried, her heart pounding. She clutched her forehead, her head feeling like it might split.

"What did...Armin mean?", she asked, shaking. She then realized tears were streaming down her face. Why...why was that memory...so horrible?

What happened...? 'I was wearing that gear...but...what was I using those blades on?', she thought, fearfully.

Mikasa froze, the memory of Armin's distraught face kept appearing in her mind, over and over again. Mikasa wiped her eyes, unable to shake the horrible feeling.

She walked down the street, closer to the neighborhood. 'Eren..what happened to you...', she then froze.

Her heart was pounding again. 'Why..why do I care so deeply for him?', she thought, as more tears appeared in her eyes.

"Mikasa!", Eren suddenly called. Mikasa froze, seeing him running towards her, looking worried.

'Why...does he care so deeply about me?', she thought.

"Why'd you leave school early?", asked Eren, stopping. He then blinked. "Mikasa...you're crying...", he noticied.

Mikasa froze, and wiped her eyes. "Eren...I saw something...", she started.

"I'm listening", Eren said. It was sunset at this point, the pink petals on the Sakura trees looked more orange.

"It was a memory...I think. Something happened to you...", Mikasa explained. Eren blinked, listening.

"What do you mean?", he asked. "I...I don't know. I just know...something awful...horrible happened to you, at some point...", Mikasa said.

"Mikasa...", Eren said, worriedly.

"Eren...we were both obviously from a different time, or world...and so was Armin. But..the more I remember, the more...I don't want to remember", Mikasa explained.

"We shared such sad times...and yet...I can remember...being happy, at your side...no matter how horrible things were...", Mikasa said.

"I haven't remembered anything recently but..you're right. Even if we weren't having these flashbacks...the fact we feel so close...", Eren said.

"Eren...what could have happened...", Mikasa asked. "I don't know...it's still such a blur...", Eren admitted.

"I...never want to experience that again..such sadness. Even now, I can't stop crying...", Mikasa said, tears still in her eyes.

"The thought that something might have happened to you...I can't bear it..and at the same time I can't understand it...what were we to each other before?", she cried.

"Mikasa...it's okay. I'm right here", Eren assured her.

Eren's heart broke, seeing her cry. "Mikasa...", he gently took her hand. Mikasa blushed, looking into his eyes.

"I'm right here, nothing's gonna happen to me. Or you", he assured her.

Mikasa relaxed at his touch...it was so strange. She felt so close to him...what did they share before?

"Look...I don't know what happened in the past, but right now I just...am so glad we're here, and we're okay. And we aren't going through...whatever you saw", Eren said.

Mikasa looked up at him again, blushing slightly. Her heart raced, and she found herself leaning closer. It was like she was unconscious, not even feeling her eyes close.

Her lips softly touched Eren's. Eren blushed, but then ...he relaxed. He held Mikasa close in his arms as they kissed.

It wasn't awkward at all, it felt...so natural. Like they've been together before.

Eren held Mikasa passionately, almost like holding his own wife. Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren's neck, as Eren pulled her close, one hand on her back, the other in her soft, black hair.

It was so strange for them to feel so close, and yet it didn't feel strange to either of them.

Mikasa deepened the kiss, blushing. She felt such intense relief during it, her tears stopped falling.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Eren and Mikasa remained in each other's arms, their passionate kiss not ending. The sun continued to set behind them, everything appearing an orange color.

Suddenly, they both froze. Something about this...it felt so famillar. Like this isn't the first time they kissed, or held each other.

Mikasa's eyes opened, as she and Eren saw the same memory flash through their minds.

It was quick and foggy. But it was clearly them.

Mikasa gently broke the kiss. "I...I'm sorry Eren...", she started.

"D-Don't apologize...I saw it too...", Eren revealed.

Mikasa starred at him. "It was us...we were just like this..kissing", she said. "Only...we had strange clothes on...and it was..", Eren focused hard.

"We were...covered in blood...", Mikasa said then. Eren froze, and as soon as she said it, he saw it too. "Why...?", he felt sick.

The memory was so beautiful...and yet so gruesome. They were covered in blood...but shared a kiss, but both had tears in their eyes.

The rest...they couldn't remember.

Mikasa froze then, she turned white. "Mikasa, what's wrong?", asked Eren, urgently. "I don't feel so good...", Mikasa admitted, holding her hand to her head.

Not only did she have a splitting migraine, but she felt sick. Eren helped her sit at the bench. "I..Eren, I can smell the blood...", Mikasa explained.

Eren looked at her, horrified. "It's like a body memory...its awful", she explained, trembling. "Easy...", Eren rubbed her back softly.

"Mikasa...its obvious we were together...at some point. Maybe even married...I think if we...", Eren blushed a bit.

"I agree...", Mikasa answered before he could finish. "If we..see each other, we might remember more", she said.

Eren nodded. He gently wrapped his arm around her...it felt so natural to them both, like they were a married couple.

Soon it was dark, and Eren walked Mikasa home. "I'll see you in school tomorrow...", Eren said, as they arrived at Mikasa's house.

"Yeah...Eren, listen...if you...remember anything else at all..please call me", Mikasa said. "I will, and you too...", Eren said.

Mikasa looked down. "It's...frustrating. I want to remember more...about us", she admitted. "I know..but I think we will soon", Eren assured her.

He gently stroked her black hair, and Mikasa looked up at him.

"I'm frustrated too...how could I..forget you", Eren sighed. Mikasa blushed, as Eren pulled her close. The two kissed again, feeling a strange, strong need for each other.

But it wasn't a sexual need...it wasn't something brought on by teenage hormones. It was something...much more intense.

Mikasa eventually came inside, as Eren left. She entered her house, her head still hurting a bit.

"You're home late, sweetie", Akane commented. "I'm sorry, mom..", Mikasa started. Akane smiled. "It's fine, you and Eren seem to be getting close", she said.

Mikasa looked at her mom. "You saw...", she realized. "Of course I did...sweetie, its okay. I really like the Jaeger's boy. He's very nice, and treats you so well", Akane assured her.

Mikasa smiled in relief. "How are you feeling, mom?", she asked softly, wanting to change the subject. It was natural she was too embarrassed to talk about it with her mom.

"I'm fine, sweetie. I'm pretty sure morning sickness finally stopped", Akane replied, they went into the kitchen.

Herrick was there, eating dinner. Akane and Mikasa sat down. "Nice of you to join us, princess", Herrick teased.

"Sorry dad...", Mikasa said. "Were you..with Eren?", he asked. Mikasa turned red. "Yeah...", she replied.

Herrick sighed, already knowing. "He better treat you right", he said. "Dad, he stayed here for two weeks when I broke my ankle!", Mikasa pointed out.

"I know...I just don't want you getting hurt", Herrick explained. "I won't, dad...trust me", Mikasa assured him.

Herrick looked at her. "How can you...be that sure?", he asked. "I can't really explain it...but I know for a fact Eren...cares deeply about me", Mikasa replied.

She wouldn't dare say anything about the flashbacks. Even if her parents did believe her, it would only drive them crazy with trying to figure it out.

With her mom being almost 3 months pregnant, Mikasa didn't want to worry her.

"I can tell you feel the same way, baby. But if you ever need us, we're here", Akane assured her daughter. She gently took Mikasa's hand.

"I know", Mikasa smiled softly.

Late at night, Mikasa slept restlessly. She tossed and turned nonstop, until finally drifting into a sound sleep at around 2 in the morning.

Mikasa gripped her pillow as she slept, seeing a vivid dream.

It was so intensely vivid...everything was crystal clear. She saw...herself. She was only a child, maybe 9 years old. And...her mother was sitting next to her.

They were...in some very small, dark cabin. It was nothing like their current nice home. It was small, not well lit, and the room they were in only had a wooden table with chairs, a counter with a sink, a stove, and a front door.

There were two windows as well.

Mikasa glanced down at her wrist...feeling a strange pain in it. It was wrapped with a bandage.

She then saw her father open the front door. Instead of seeing him let someone in, her father's body tensed, and Mikasa saw it.

Her heart sunk, as she froze. There was a knife stabbed into her father's stomach. She watched, as her father hit the floor instantly, and two men entered.

Before Mikasa could react, she saw her mother grab a pair of scissors form the table, and run over.

"Mom..!", Mikasa cried, fearfully.

"MIKASA, RUN!", Akane screamed, desperately, as she tried to hold them off. Mikasa starred, shaking.

"M-Mommy...I'm scared", she cried, fearfully.

"You need to be scared! I'm telling you to run!", Akane pleaded. Her eyes showed such urgency, she didn't care what happened to herself, she just wanted her only child to be safe.

Mikasa couldn't...she was too scared, and she wouldn't just abandon her mother.

"This should shut you up!", the man suddenly raised an axe. He slammed it down, right into Akane's shoulder.

In that moment, Mikasa felt like the entire world weighed down on her. Her heart sunk, as she froze. Her eyes were full of fear and disbelief.

She watched her mother hit the floor, in a pool of blood, near her motionless father.

"N-No...mommy...", Mikasa cried, tears in her eyes. But her mother's face was completely expressionless, and her body was still.

"What the hell did you do that for?!", one of the men yelled. "The bitch was crazy!", the other replied, frustrated.

Mikasa stood there, unable to move. She couldn't take her eyes off of her dead parents. This couldn't be happening...it just couldn't.

"Let's not take any chances with this one...", before Mikasa knew it, she was knocked out.

When she slowly came too, she felt an overwhelming coldness. She looked around weakly, seeing she was in another cabin.

Her hands were tied behind her back. 'So..cold..', was all she could think. She wasn't sure how long she was unconscious for.

All she knew..was she was all alone now. Her parents were gone...she had no one left to protect her.

She didn't even hear anything, or see anything. It was like she went blind and deaf. Her mother...and father...both gone.

And...her unborn sibling. Dr. Jaeger was supposed to pay a visit...since her mom was 2 months pregnant.

It was over...she had nothing left. No family...no home. Nothing...

Mikasa suddenly flinched, and life returned to her eyes at the sound of rage filled screaming. Her vision cleared, and she saw...a boy.

He...was her age, but he was mercilessly stabbing one of the men.

There was such anger in his eyes, his face covered in blood.

Mikasa's eyes suddenly shot open. She gasped for air, sitting up, soaked in sweat.

She looked around urgently, she was back in her bedroom. She looked at her wrist...it had no bandage. She felt her hair..it was short, not long like in her dream.

But she couldn't stop shaking. Her heart wouldn't stop racing, and she had possibly the worst migraine yet.

She groaned, clutching her head. "A..dream...no...", Mikasa tried to collect her thoughts. That was no dream...it was a memory.

Her eyes grew wide then, remembering her parents dying in it.

She bolted out of bed, and hurried down the hall. She opened her parents bedroom door, without knocking for the first time.

She saw a surprised Akane, resting in bed, reading with the lamp on her side on. Herrick was snoring beside her.

"Mikasa? Sweetie, what's wrong?", asked Akane. Mikasa looked at them both, as relief washed over her.

Akane's face turned worried then, seeing her daughter's condition. "Baby, what is it? You're soaked!", she cried, getting out of bed, and hurrying over.

"You're...okay?", Mikasa asked, numbly. "Yes, of course!", cried Akane, worriedly, as she felt her daughter's forehead.

"What about the baby?", asked Mikasa, anxiously, she placed her hand on her mom's stomach.

Akane looked at her daughter, worried. "Sweetie, the baby's fine! You're the one who looks sick!", she cried.

Mikasa took a shaky breath...they were okay.

"Honey, what's going on?", Akane asked. "I'm sorry mom...I didn't mean to scare you. It was just...a really vivid nightmare", Mikasa explained, still shaking.

"About what, baby?", asked Akane, worriedly. Mikasa shook her head. "I'd rather not talk about it...", she admitted.

"If you're sure sweetie...do you have a headache again?", asked Akane. Mikasa nodded. "Okay baby, let's get you some medicine", Akane took her daughter into the bathroom.

Mikasa took three pills, while Akane got a damp, cool cloth and wiped her daughter's forehead and neck.

"I'm having trouble sleeping too...you want to go downstairs and watch a movie, honey? To get your mind off it?", Akane asked, worriedly.

She didn't feel right sending her daughter back to bed after such a horrible nightmare. "No, it's okay mom...you need to rest", Mikasa assured her, worried.

"Baby, its fine...I can't sleep anyway", Akane insisted. Mikasa gave in...she normally would insist no, since she's worried for her mother's health.

But the truth was, Mikasa didn't want to go back to bed. She wanted memories back...she wanted to see more flashbacks...but not...like that.

"Herrick, sweetie Mikasa had a nightmare, so we're going to be downstairs", Akane let her husband know.

"...okay...", Herrick replied, half asleep.

Mikasa and Akane went downstairs. They made some popcorn, got some soda and tea, and watched a movie.

They eventually went back to bed around 4 AM.

By morning, Akane wanted Mikasa to stay home from school due to her migraine, so Mikasa decided to call Eren to have him come over after school.

She needed to tell someone about this.

It was a rainy day out. Mikasa lay in bed, propped on pillows. She had a cloth on her forehead, trying to get rid of her headache still.

The bedroom door opened. "Mikasa? Hey...", Eren instantly looked worried, as he hurried to her side. He instinctively took her hand.

"Hey..", Mikasa felt so relieved to see him. They shared a quick kiss. "Your mom said you have a bad headache...", Eren said.

"Eren...last night. I...had a..memory", Mikasa started, needing to get this out. Eren froze. "What?", Mikasa noticed the look on his face.

"I did too...but you first", he confessed.

Mikasa took a deep breath. "My parents...were killed", she said. Eren looked at her, horrified. "I was only a child...I think 9. They were...murdered right in front of me", Mikasa said.

"Oh Mikasa...", Eren gave her hand a soothing squeeze. "I scared my mother to death last night after I woke up...I couldn't tell her...I don't want to worry her", she explained.

Eren then gently climbed into bed, and surprised Mikasa a bit as he held her close, rubbing her back. Mikasa felt so soothed though, she cuddled him back, as Eren stroked her hair.

"But...that's not all..", she went on. Eren listened. "You...saved me. After my parents were killed...their murderers took me...somewhere. And you...killed them", she revealed.

Eren froze. "Mikasa...I..remembered us both as kids. I was..being strangled by some guy, and I was begging you to fight...and you...", Eren focused.

"You grabbed a knife, and stabbed him...", he finished. Mikasa froze. "I..remember. I saw that same memory...the night you saved me from those guys..who tried to...", she cried.

Eren cringed, as he remembered. He was so glad he got there in time.

"So...you saved my life before...", Mikasa said. "I tried to remember more...but it was just blank again", Eren said.

"Eren...how? How could I...forget my own parents dying?", cried Mikasa.

"Hey...its not your fault. Its obvious all this happened...so long ago", Eren assured her, he stroked her hair softly.

"What if...it happens again...", Mikasa said. "Hey...easy. It won't...", Eren soothed her. "But...what if its different this time? What if when mom has the baby...", Mikasa said, anxiously.

"As far as I see it, your mother has the best daughter in the world. You'll be there for her...I know everything will be fine", Eren soothed.

"I hope so...", Mikasa felt comforted by his words, but still couldn't help but worry.

After Eren went home, by evening Mikasa's headache was finally mostly gone. She went downstairs for dinner.

She saw her mom finishing making it. Mikasa looked down, the memory of her mother being killed flashing through her mind.

She walked over, and hugged her mom. Akane blinked, a little surprised. "Mikasa? Baby, are you okay?", she asked softly.

"Yeah...", Mikasa assured her mother. Akane turned the stove down, and hugged her daughter back.

"Are you sure?", she asked. "I just...wanted to say I love you...", Mikasa said simply. How she wanted to just explain to her mother about the memory...but she couldn't.

Akane smiled softly. "I love you too, Mikasa", she gently kissed her daughter's forehead, as Mikasa gently placed her hand on Akane's stomach.

"I'll set the table", Mikasa said, as she went to get the plates. Akane nodded, but she had a worried look in her eyes.

'That must have been an awful nightmare...', she thought, worriedly.

By the following day, Mikasa and Eren ate lunch together. Armin was with them as well.

Mikasa decided to make lunch for them. "Mikasa, you really made this?", asked Eren, impressed. "Yeah...my mom taught me all her recipes when I was little", Mikasa replied, blushing.

"You're gonna love it, Eren! Mikasa makes the best Bentos!", Armin grinned, excited.

Eren went to lift his chopsticks.

"I'll never get these!", Eren complained, struggling with his chopsticks.

"Here...", Mikasa started to show him. "You hold them like this", she corrected. She held his hand, guiding it.

Eren blushed. "Ohh...now it makes sense", he said. Mikasa blushed, smiling softly. Armin simply smiled at them, knowing they were dating.

"Don't mind me", he teased. "Sorry Armin", Mikasa blushed, as Eren tried the food. Mikasa watched.

"Holy crap...Mikasa, this is so good!", Eren exclaimed. He started eating it like crazy. Mikasa blushed, and even smiled.

"Really?", she asked. "Are you kidding?! Its the best Japanese food I've had so far!", Eren replied.

"I'm glad...", Mikasa blushed.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It was gearing closer to winter, the air getting colder. Mikasa hurried downstairs, it was Saturday and afternoon.

She adjusted her red scarf, and got her coat. "Mikasa? You're in a hurry, sweetie", Akane noticed, smiling. She was in the living room, resting.

She was 4 months pregnant now, and showing already. "Eren and me have plans, mom", replied Mikasa, she blushed a bit.

"Again?", Akane teased, smiling. Mikasa blushed more. "I understand, baby. You two are really close. Just be back before dark", Akane said.

"I will", Mikasa smiled, she went to leave but then paused. "Mom...is dad home?", she asked.

"He had to hurry out, he rambled something about some huge discovery for his museum, but he said he'd be back within an hour", replied Akane.

Mikasa stayed still, she didn't like the idea of her mom being left home alone. "What's wrong, sweetie?", asked Akane, worried.

"Mom...I can wait. The movie doesn't start for a few hours..", Mikasa started. Akane sighed.

"Mikasa, baby, come here", she said softly. Mikasa went over, and sat beside her mother.

"Honey, please, for me...stop worrying. Its my job to worry about you", Akane said.

Mikasa looked down. "I don't like the idea of you being here alone...", she said. Akane's eyes softened. "Mikasa...you need to stop", she said then. Her tone was soft, but firm.

Mikasa blinked. "Stop what?", she asked. Akane looked her daughter in the eye. "Mikasa...I know you blame yourself..for whatever reason I'll never know...", she said.

Mikasa's heart dropped...her mom knew? She figured out Mikasa blamed herself for her mother's bad health.

"Mikasa...it was not your fault. Your dad and I are the ones who chose to have a baby. And my health was poor before you anyway...even before your dad! I'm begging you...please stop blaming yourself. I don't want that on your shoulders", Akane explained.

Mikasa looked at her mother. "I..I know. Eren has told me the same time...", she said softly.

Akane gently stroked Mikasa's hair.

"Mikasa, not one day goes by that I regret having you. You're everything to me and your father...so please baby...", Akane pleaded.

"Okay...I'm sorry mom...", Mikasa said, she knew her mother was right. And didn't want to worry her.

Akane smiled softly. "Don't ever think that way, Mikasa. And if you do, please come talk to me", she said.

"I will", Mikasa promised her. Akane smiled softly, she hugged her daughter. Mikasa felt some heavy relief after talking to her mother about it, she gently placed her hand on her mom's swollen belly.

She then blinked, a quick memory flashing through her mind. It was so...intensely fast, the speed of light...that all she could make out was herself and Eren...but that was it.

"Mikasa? Sweetie are you okay?", asked Akane. "Yeah...", Mikasa had to come up with a quick lie, she didn't want her mom to know about all that.

"I...just thought I felt the baby kick", she said. Akane smiled. "Really? I didn't feel it...but maybe. You were kicking at only 4 months", she said.

"I was?", Mikasa looked surprised. "Yes, you were always strong. Maybe the baby is strong too, just like their big sister", Akane said.

Mikasa smiled softly, but that quick memory bugged her.

Both her and Eren hated it when they got those type...the type that were so quick they couldn't figure it out.

It wasn't the first time they got one like that, but at the same time something about this one...felt different.

Soon Mikasa left to go meet Eren. They planned on having lunch, and then going to the movies.

In the passed month, they were able to regain a few more memories. But they remained limited.

Eren waited by a popular Malt Shop that many teens went to for lunch. He scrolled through his texts on his phone to kill time.

"Eren!", Mikasa ran over then. Eren saw her, he grinned. "You're late", he said. "Sorry...", Mikasa said.

Eren smiled. He held her close then, and the two kissed passionately. Mikasa blushed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You okay?", Eren asked as they broke the kiss. "Yeah...I just had one of those...quick flashbacks again", she replied.

"Of what?", asked Eren, worried. "It was just us...it was so quick I couldn't make anything out", replied Mikasa.

The two soon went inside to have lunch. "How's your mom doing?", asked Eren.

"She's okay...Eren, you haven't had any new memories, have you?", asked Mikasa, anxiously.

"No...nothing solid anyway", Eren shrugged. They were having pizza, fries and milkshakes. "Although...", Eren said.

Mikasa looked up, from sipping her milkshake. "Armin...told me he had a memory", Eren admitted. "Of what?", asked Mikasa, curiously.

"He said he remembered us...as kids. He was being bullied, and we helped him", replied Eren. Mikasa blinked...it was strange. Armin was bullied even today.

"I'm most frustrated we haven't remembered anything about...what are lives were. What kind of world did we live in...", Mikasa admitted.

"I think the more time we spend together, the more it will become clear", Eren said. Mikasa nodded, agreeing.

"Mikasa...", Eren looked at her then. "I don't want you to think that's the only reason we're dating...", he said then.

Mikasa blushed. "I know that...", she assured him. "Mikasa...I love you. Its...really hard to put it into words...but its obvious we were close..no soul mates all that time ago...", Eren said.

Mikasa blushed more. "I know...but I wish we could remember more...", she said. She sipped more of her milkshake, getting some whipped cream on her cheek.

Eren blushed. "Mika, hold still...", he said, as he shifted closer to her, and gently kissed her cheek. Mikasa blushed, her heart racing.

She then blinked. "Eren...what did you call me?", she asked. Eren turned red. "Um...Mika...", he replied.

Mikasa froze. She remembered Eren calling her that...before. "Mikasa?", asked Eren, worried. "Sorry Eren...I just remember...you called me that before...", she said.

"All those years ago...it wouldn't surprise me. It felt so natural calling you that...it just...blurted out, I didn't even think of it", Eren admitted.

Soon evening came, and the two went to the movies.

"So what's playing?", Eren looked at the box office. "Finding Dory...and The Conjuring 2...", Mikasa read.

"The Conjuring 2?! I've been dying to see that!", Eren grinned, excited. Mikasa glanced, noticing a warning sign.

"I don't know Eren...I heard someone died from watching this", she said. "Oh that's just a hoax!", Eren grabbed her hand, making her blush, as the two went in.

Throughout the movie, Eren was hiding and jumping, while Mikasa sat there, unphased.

"Called it", she said nonchalantly during a jumpscare, while Eren jumped. "I...called it too!", Eren lied.

Mikasa glanced at him. "You're not scared of this, are you?", she asked. "No!", Eren lied, trying to sound tough.

Soon, the 2 hour movie ended. "That was...intense", Eren groaned. "To be honest...I liked the romance in it", Mikasa said.

"I noticed you did", Eren said, as they left the movies, walking home. Mikasa blushed, as they saw the Sakura tree.

"It's almost dark but...", Eren blushed then. Mikasa blushed, and kissed him then. The two went over under the tree, kissing deeply.

Eren gently pressed Mikasa against the tree. Mikasa blushed, kissing him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They continued this for several minutes, as the sun set more. Mikasa blushed, and she gently pressed her body against Eren's.

Eren turned red, this was new. "Baby...", he said softly. Mikasa took Eren's hand then, and placed it over her breast.

"Mikasa...are you sure?", Eren's heart skipped a beat, and he blushed. "Yes...", replied Mikasa, breathlessly.

Eren blushed, as they continued to kiss deeply. He gently squeezed her breast, Mikasa gasped softly, closing her eyes.

She even moaned, as Eren stroked her hair.

"It's getting late...", she finally said, breathlessly, after about 20 minutes. Eren gently stopped. "You're right...", he said, although wished they could keep going.

And he could tell Mikasa wished the same.

"Come on, my parents are going to worry...", Mikasa was leaning against the tree, she pushed herself gently onto her feet, and then winced.

"Mikasa?", Eren blinked. "Damn it...", Mikasa held her hand up, a wood chip had cut it slightly. It was a small scratch, nothing bad.

"Let me see...", Eren gently took her hand. He then froze...the scratch was a line. "Eren...?", Mikasa noticed his intense silence.

Eren didn't hear her, as a vivid, clear memory went through his mind.

He was...looking at Mikasa. But something was so different..something was wrong.

Mikasa was standing on a roof..and Eren was at eye level with her. Why...was he so tall? And then...he heard himself make a horrible noise...almost animal like.

A deep growl. And his fist, which looked giant next to Mikasa, slammed right into the roof she was standing on, aimed for her.

Mikasa fell, and a glass shard cut her cheek deeply, some blood coming out. Eren saw her hit the roof hard, and she struggled to get up.

And to his shock...she flew right back up to him. "EREN! It's me, Mikasa! Snap the hell out of it!", she screamed, urgently.

Eren's fist lost control, and it went to strike her again, but she moved out of the way in time.

"EREN!", Mikasa yelled, snapping Eren out of the flashback. Eren blinked, staggering back.

What...the hell was that? He starred at Mikasa, and kept seeing that scar on her face.

"Eren! What's wrong? Say something!", cried Mikasa, urgently. Eren looked at her, shaking.

"Mikasa...", he froze. Why...why would he hurt her. And with so much intention...

"I saw something...", he started, shakily.

"What?", asked Mikasa, anxiously. Eren took a few steps back from her. "I..did something...to you...", he struggled to look at her.

An unbelievable amount of guilt washed over him. "Eren! What?!", demanded Mikasa, urgently.

"I hurt you...I...", Eren backed up more, he felt like...he would do it again. "Eren...", cried Mikasa.

Mikasa never saw him look like this before...but she knew without a doubt, he'd never hurt her. Not intentionally.

"How could I...", he then closed his eyes tightly, and started to run off. "Eren!", cried Mikasa, went to chase after him.

"Don't follow me!", Eren yelled. Mikasa flinched, shocked, stopping.

"Please...", Eren pleaded, he then took off.

Mikasa stood there, shocked...and scared. She wasn't scared of what he was saying...she was scared of being away from him.

The idea of...being separated. After the way he acted...Mikasa couldn't bear it.

What did he see? The look in his eyes...was so intense. Like he saw the most...horrible thing.

By morning, Mikasa tried calling him.

It went directly to voicemail. "Eren...its Mikasa. Look we need to talk. I don't know what you saw but...just call me". Mikasa sighed as she left the message.

Afternoon came quickly, Mikasa sat on the couch, checking her phone off and on.

She dialed his number again.

Again, voicemail. "Eren, come on...please pick up. We agreed to always tell each other about any memories. Please...call me", she hung up.

Mikasa held her scarf close, watching TV. Akane entered the living room, a worried look on her face. "Sweetie, is Eren coming over?", she asked.

"No...he said he's busy", Mikasa lied, not wanting to bother her mom with it. "He didn't hurt you, did he?", asked Akane, worriedly.

She sat beside her daughter, her hand on her belly.

"No, he's just busy today, mom", Mikasa assured her. "Okay...if you want to talk baby just let me know", Akane assured.

"I will", Mikasa said. By evening, still no call from Eren. Mikasa decided to call Armin this time. "He hasn't been answering my calls either, Mikasa", Armin told her.

"What?", Mikasa blinked, surprised. "I've been texting him, but nothing. What the hell happened?", asked Armin.

"I...don't know. He just told me he had a flashback...of hurting me. And...he just took off", replied Mikasa.

"Hurting you? Like...physically?", asked Armin. "I guess...but Eren would never hurt me", Mikasa said, frustrated.

"Just give him a bit, Mikasa. He'll come around", Armin assured her.

Mikasa sighed softly. "I know...", she said, but felt on edge. She soon got off the phone, and after dinner, had ice cream with Akane and Herrick while watching TV.

She off and on checked her phone, in case Eren texted her.

The news was on, and Mikasa wasn't really paying much attention to it at first.

"A freak discover has scientists baffled...", a news reporter said on the news. Mikasa glanced up from her phone.

"This week, a strange creature was found, frozen and preserved in the ice of the Antarctica. At first, it was believed to be some type of prank, but its been confirmed, it is indeed real", the news cut to showing something.

"That's what I was called about yesterday", Herrick said. "Really?", asked Akane. Mikasa starred, seeing it show what looked like, a giant human, frozen in a large ice block.

"What the...", Akane said. "We have no idea what it is...", Herrick admitted. Mikasa froze, starring at it.

"When they tried to cut the giant out, we learned it decomposes quickly. After cutting through some of the ice its right foot completely decomposed after exposing it to the elements. It will be taken by the government for further study", the news reporter continued.

Mikasa froze, as a memory suddenly went through her mind.

It was extremely clear...vividly clear. She was...in between tall buildings, and one of those...things was about to grab her.

And she was gripping...a blade. The same blade she's seen before. Suddenly, a force stomped right behind her, knocking her off her feet.

It's fist slammed right into the creature, protecting her. The thing that protected her, looked like the other one, but stronger...and...familiar.

It had green eyes, pointy ears, long dark brown hair...

Mikasa's heart skipped a beat then, as her memory suddenly went on fast forward, seeing a person emerge from the back of its neck...it was Eren.

Mikasa's eyes grew wide, as she snapped back to reality. What...did she just see? She didn't know...and she didn't even care.

All she knew was...Eren saved her life.

Mikasa grabbed her phone, and texted Eren.

"Eren! Please call me! I saw a memory...you need to know"

She sent it, and anxiously waited, but soon it was obvious he wasn't going to answer. Mikasa glared, frustrated.

She would see him tomorrow in school.

Morning came, and Mikasa hurried to school early.

"Eren!", she saw him at his locker. Eren saw her, and he looked away.

"We need to talk", Mikasa said, firmly.

"Yeah...yeah we do. Mikasa...", Eren agreed, not able to look at her. "Eren, I don't know what you saw...but I know you would never hurt me! I trust you! So please just...forget about that", Mikasa said, urgently.

Eren looked at her, and even slightly glared. "Forget about it?", he asked. "I can't just forget about it! I hurt you! I...", Eren clenched his fists.

"I don't know why...but I attacked you. With...full intention...", he gritted his teeth. "Eren...", Mikasa started.

"Mikasa...we can't see each other anymore", Eren interrupted her.

"What...? Eren, listen to me...!", Mikasa started. "Look! I did something horrible to you! I don't know why...but that's why I'm scared! Some things are repeating!", Eren yelled.

"That night when you were almost raped by that assholes! You and me fought them off, like before! And Armin is bullied and we're always protecting him, like before! You got injured, and I carried you on my back...like before!", he explained, shaking.

Mikasa froze, feeling an intense lump in her throat, as she fought back tears. "Eren...that doesn't mean...", she started.

"...and I just...don't want you hurt", Eren snapped.

"Eren, that was...in another time! You won't hurt me!", Mikasa cried.

Eren looked away. "Mikasa, please...", he said.

"Eren, we can't be apart...I'm remembering more things...I don't know what you remembered...but you would never hurt me!", Mikasa cried.

"But I did! I gave you a scar! I can't stop seeing it...!", Eren growled, shaking.

"Eren...", Mikasa cried. "Just...please. For your own sake...", Eren said.

"Eren, you're being ridiculous! Do you think you're gonna turn into some monster?!", Mikasa yelled, her voice cracked.

She was feeling this intense ache in her heart.

"You saw the news, didn't you? They found one of those...things. Whatever I was when I hurt you...I wasn't human", Eren said.

"Eren...no you weren't. But..if you'd just listen!", Mikasa yelled.

"Mikasa, just stop! Its too dangerous! I don't want to hurt you!", Eren yelled.

"Eren..! Just LISTEN!", yelled Mikasa, as she got closer to him. As she did, Eren felt such fear hit him that he'd hurt her.

"KNOCK IT OFF!", he yelled, and, by accident, he hit his forehead against hers, making Mikasa flinch.

She clutched her forehead, getting a severe migraine, tears in her eyes. Eren froze, guilt washing over him.

"Eren...", cried Mikasa, shakily. Eren stepped back from her. He had a look of complete remorse in his eyes, as he took off then.

Mikasa stood there, in shock.

She was at a loss for words. She didn't care about what he did to her forehead. She knew it was an accident, his eyes said that so clearly.

They couldn't be apart...they couldn't. Mikasa felt like the whole world weighed on her shoulders, as tears appeared in her eyes.

She felt...so alone.

"Mikasa...?", Armin approached her, having not seen what just happened. Mikasa lowered her hands from her forehead, looking down.

Armin blinked worriedly then, seeing tears in her eyes. "Mikasa, what's wrong?", he asked.

Mikasa then pushed passed Armin, tears in her eyes, as she ran home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I added a few extra words here and there in the smut here, hope you don't mind.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Author's Note: I'm so glad you're all enjoying this! Thank you so much for all the reviews so far!

"They're really going to bring that...thing to your museum?", asked Akane. She was washing the dishes with Herrick. "It's a piece of history, honey. You realize how much money we'll get from the tourists dying to see it!", Herrick pointed out.

"But what is it?", asked Akane. "That's the best part! We don't know! People love a mystery!", Herrick said.

Akane sighed softly, when they suddenly heard the front door open. Herrick blinked. "Mikasa?", Akane asked, shocked to see she was home so early.

Mikasa didn't say a word, she rushed upstairs, and slammed her bedroom door so loud, Akane and Herrick heard it break.

Mikasa shook violently, her head hurting bad. She clenched her fists, and suddenly punched the wall, creating a hole in it.

She gritted her teeth, fighting back tears, as she targeted her dresser next. She hit it so hard, it cracked in half.

She panted, she didn't want to cry. She didn't want to feel grief. So she distracted herself with anger. She glared, about to punch the wall again, when she felt her scarf slip off her.

Mikasa looked down at it, as tears sparkled in her eyes.

She looked down, as she picked it up, and held it close.

Akane's heart sunk, as she hurried upstairs. "What...happened?", Herrick asked, worriedly.

Akane placed her hand on her belly, exhaling a bit once she reached the top of the stairs. "Mikasa?", she saw the door was broke off the hinges.

Akane hurried over, and looked in the bedroom. Mikasa was on her bed, laying on her stomach, clutching her scarf.

There was a hole in the wall, and the dresser was destroyed.

"Mikasa...baby what happened?", Akane asked softly. Mikasa closed her eyes, clutching her scarf tighter.

She didn't want to talk to her mom when she felt this angry or upset...always never wanting to burden her.

"Okay...if you need to talk, come downstairs", Akane said softly. Judging by the look of her room, Akane knew Mikasa needed time to cool off.

Mikasa didn't say anything.

Akane looked worried still, but exited.

Mikasa gripped the scarf tightly, tears in her eyes. She checked her phone, and tried sending a text to Eren. But her messages were blocked from him.

Mikasa gripped her phone, tears streaming down her face now. She clutched her chest...she had such an intense pain in her heart.

"Eren...", she cried, choking back a sob.

By evening, her father fixed her door. Mikasa didn't come down for dinner, staying in her bed.

Akane brought her a plate up. "Mikasa? Sweetie open the door", Akane gently knocked on her bedroom door.

"I'm not hungry...", Mikasa replied, her voice cracked. Akane glared worriedly. "I'm coming in", she turned the knob, entering.

The room was pitch dark, Mikasa hadn't moved from that position. It was also cold, the heat not up enough. "Mikasa...its freezing in here", Akane fussed, turning the heat up.

She clicked Mikasa's lamp on, and set the plate and glass on her nightstand.

"Baby...you need to eat", Akane said softly, she gently sat on the edge of her bed. Mikasa remained quiet.

"Something obviously happened...please talk to me", Akane said. Mikasa gripped the scarf tighter, remaining silent.

Akane looked at her, worriedly. "Mikasa...did you and Eren-"

"Please turn the light off, mom", Mikasa interrupted her mother, in a nonchalant, yet miserable voice. Akane blinked, shocked.

"Please...my head really hurts", Mikasa said, numbly. Akane glared then...as soon as she said "Eren" that's when Mikasa cut her off.

"Did he hurt you?", Akane asked, urgently. Mikasa remained quiet. "If he hurt you, tell me!", Akane demanded.

Mikasa closed her eyes tighter, curling up. Akane sighed, worriedly. She got up, and clicked off Mikasa's lamp. She gently slipped her shoes off, and covered her with a blanket.

"I'll leave your dinner in the fridge...", Akane said softly. She exited the room, closing the bedroom door.

Mikasa remained still, her pillow tear stained. She then froze, as another memory flashed through her mind.

It was...of herself and Eren. They were...a little older. Holding hands...and walking.

The memory faded. Mikasa gripped the scarf tighter, as tears streamed down her face, onto her pillow. She sobbed softly, curled up.

By morning, Mikasa woke to the bright sunlight. She groaned weakly, her head still pounding like a hammer.

Her pillow was soaked with tears. She sat up, still holding her scarf.

She left home before her mom had a chance to catch her, and hurried to school. Armin was waiting for her at the Sakura tree with Eren.

"Eren, look you're overreacting", Armin argued. "You don't get it Armin", Eren sighed, they then glanced, seeing Mikasa walking towards them.

She looked...depressed. She was wearing her dark gray coat over her school uniform, along with her red mittens, and her scarf.

Her hair seemed to hang over her face, her eyes covered by her long bangs. She glanced up, seeing Eren. Some hope returned in her dark eyes.

Eren looked at her...how he wanted to run over, hug her...comfort her. But that memory...of her scarred face.

He glared, looking away, and taking off. "Eren!", yelled Armin. Mikasa looked down, sadly.

"Mikasa...are you...", Armin started to ask, worried. Mikasa didn't say anything. "Hey...Mikasa...", Armin placed his hand on her arm.

"We'll be late...", Mikasa said simply. Armin glared, he caught up with her. Eren was walking way ahead of them. Armin walked in between.

"This is stupid! If we're walking to school, we should talk", he snapped, frustrated with them.

"Too late, we're already here", Eren said, as he went inside. Mikasa went to her locker, quietly.

In class, Eren avoided eye contact with Mikasa. Armin looked at Mikasa, worried. "Where's your lunch?", he asked quietly, so the teacher didn't hear.

"I'm not hungry today...", replied Mikasa. Eren very slightly glanced over as she said this.

"You need to eat", he muttered. Mikasa blinked, looking at him. "What?", she asked. Eren didn't say anything, looking away.

"Mikasa...you'll get sick if you don't eat", Armin said, worriedly. "I'm fine", Mikasa assured him, numbly.

By afternoon, Mikasa was in the gym. She was punching a strong, heavy punching bag. She glared, overdoing it, to let her anger out.

She then flinched, pulling a muscle in her shoulder. "Shit...", she clutched it. "Mikasa...enough", Armin was watching, worried.

Mikasa glanced at him. "Armin...why? Why is he...", Mikasa clutched her head, getting the migraine back. Armin's eyes softened. Mikasa sat beside him, clutching her shoulder still, sweating.

Armin handed her a cold bottle of water. "He loves you too much...he doesn't want to hurt you...", Armin said, as Mikasa poured the water over her head to cool off, before taking a drink.

"But...he is hurting me Armin...", Mikasa said then, as she looked down, water dripping from her long bangs.

Armin froze, looking at her. "Ironic...isn't it?", Mikasa sighed, as she got up, to go get a shower. Armin sat there.

"She's right...", he glared, and went to find Eren.

"Eren", Armin found him, on the roof. Eren looked over. "What is it, Armin?", asked Eren. "Eren, enough of this! Mikasa needs you! You can't keep ignoring her!", Armin yelled.

Eren looked down. "I already told you...I can't. If I ever hurt her...", he said. "You ARE hurting her, you moron!", Armin snapped then.

Eren blinked, shocked. He never saw Armin get so worked up before.

"Mikasa's like my sister! And you're my best friend! I can't take seeing you both so miserable! Mikasa is starving herself, overdoing it in the gym...you're hurting her emotionally!", Armin yelled.

Eren starred at Armin. "So enough! Go talk to her!", Armin growled.

Eren looked away. "I...can't get it out of my head Armin...", was all he could say. "Fine...", Armin growled, as he left.

Eren looked down. "Of course I want to see her...but...", the wind suddenly breezed. Eren blinked, feeling it breeze through his hair.

"What the?", he saw it suddenly got cloudy.

By the end of the day, it was pouring rain out. It was so bad, the streets had a good inch of water. There was also some thunder.

Since it was almost winter, it was a cold, freezing rain.

Many students complained, as they hurried out of school, putting their umbrellas up. Eren got his umbrella out of his locker.

As he put it up, and walked outside, he saw Mikasa. He paused. She was walking a little way ahead of him, but she had no umbrella.

She was drenched, and visibly shivering. Eren didn't even stop to think, he hurried to her side, and held the umbrella over her head.

Mikasa blinked, no longer feeling rain hitting her head. She looked to see it was Eren. "Eren...", she cried.

Eren remained quiet, he was drenched instantly. "You'll get sick...", was all he said, as he handed the umbrella to her.

Mikasa blinked softly. "What about you...?", she asked. Eren remained silent, as he ran off.

By the following morning, Eren didn't come to school. Mikasa spent the day worrying. "Armin, have you heard from him?", she asked during lunch.

"No...maybe he got sick from the rain yesterday", Armin replied. Mikasa looked down, worriedly. "Maybe you should go visit him after school...", Armin suggested then.

Mikasa froze. "But..he doesn't want to see me...", she said, sadly. "Of course he does...Mikasa, you two need to talk", Armin said.

Mikasa looked down, a grim look in her eyes. "What if...he doesn't though?", she asked. "He will...I promise", Armin assured her.

After school ended, Mikasa walked to Eren's home. She hesitated many times on the way over, but finally made it.

She took a deep breath, knocking on the front door.

After a few seconds, it opened. "Oh, hi Mikasa!", Carla smiled, kindly. "Is...Eren home, Mrs. Jaeger?", asked Mikasa. She could tell Eren hadn't said anything to Carla about this.

"He's upstairs with a cold...you want to see him?", asked Carla. "I...don't want to be a bother...", Mikasa started.

"He'll be happy to see you! I need to run several errands anyway, so would you mind staying here with him for a few hours?", asked Carla.

Mikasa blinked, her heart sinking. The idea of..staying for a few hours if Eren didn't even want to see her...she couldn't bear it.

"Um...", she started. "Great!", Carla interrupted her, leading her in. Carla indeed knew what happened between them.

It was her way of trying to get them back together.

"He's upstairs", she said. "Okay...", said Mikasa. Carla hurried out then. Mikasa stood there, looking upstairs. She took a deep breath, and went up.

She walked down the hall, and saw Eren's bedroom door was halfway opened. She gently pushed it, entering.

"Eren...", she said, softly. Eren was laying in bed. He froze then, his eyes growing wide as he sat up, gawking at her.

"I...heard you were sick", Mikasa explained, looking down.

Eren's eyes softened, looking away. There was a tense silence. Mikasa couldn't take it.

"Eren...just let me say this. I don't know...what you saw. But...I saw something too. You...saved my life", she said.

Eren listened. "You...it was you, but you were...something else. Some...giant. Like the one on the news that they found. But..it was you. And...you saved my life from another one", Mikasa explained.

Eren looked at her. "I...don't know what made you hurt me, but I know you'd never do it on purpose. Eren...I trust you. I...love you. I can't...take this any longer", cried Mikasa, her voice cracked.

Her heart ached and she felt a heavy lump in her throat. Eren looked at her, his heart sinking. "Mika...come here", he said softly.

Mikasa felt such relief, she hurried over, sitting on his bed. Eren looked at her. "I'm...so sorry Mikasa. I just was so scared I didn't even realize I was hurting you...I love you...so much", Eren told her.

Mikasa choked back a sob, as relief and tears filled her eyes. She threw her arms around him, sobbing. "Mikasa...", Eren held her close, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry...", was all he could say, he felt so horrible. Mikasa then gently pulled herself slightly out of his arms to kiss him.

"Mikasa, wait...!", Eren stopped her, panicked. "What?", asked Mikasa. "I don't want to make you sick...", Eren explained, worriedly.

"I don't care...I miss you", Mikasa kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. Eren blushed, giving in, returning the deep kiss.

They lay on his bed, as Eren was on top of her.

Mikasa blushed, as Eren stroked her hair, as they continued kissing passionately. They both suddenly saw a flashback at the same time.

Of themselves...married. In bed...making love. It was a quick memory, but a very vivid and physical memory.

They stopped kissing for a moment, looking at each other.

"We...were...", Mikasa started, breathlessly. "I knew it...", Eren admitted, as he gently stroked her cheek, where her scar was in the memory.

"Eren...", Mikasa then gently took his hand, guiding it up her shirt. Eren froze, blushing nervously. "M-Mikasa...", he started, nervously.

"It's okay...your mom won't be home for hours. Eren...I want this...I want you", Mikasa assured him. She said this with such a sexy, yet calm, comfortable tone.

There wasn't a hint of fear or hesitation in her eyes. Like they have done this before.

Eren's panicked eyes softened. "Are...you sure?", he asked gently. "Yes...", Mikasa replied.

Eren gently kissed her then, as Mikasa guided his hand to her left breast. Eren blushed, as he squeezed it gently, instantly getting a reaction.

Mikasa shut her eyes a little tighter, letting a small moan escape her lips. The sound turned Eren on to no end.

His stomach even turned, but in a good way. They kissed deeper, until Mikasa started to remove her shirt. Eren blushed, as he removed his.

Mikasa set her scarf on the nightstand.

She blushed at how muscular Eren was, as she slipped her bra down her arms. Eren instantly froze, turning bright red.

Her breasts were a perfect C cup size, and her body was very muscular. Mikasa looked away nervously, blushing. "I...know I don't look like a girl...", she started.

Eren blushed like crazy...never before had she looked THIS much like a girl. Being all nervous, and cute and self conscious.

"You're perfect", he assured her. Mikasa blushed at his words. Eren pulled her close, as they stayed sitting up. He then kissed her deeply, and played with both of her bare breasts.

Mikasa instantly moaned, shutting her eyes tightly in pleasure. She even shivered.

Eren then kissed down her neck slowly. Mikasa moaned a little louder, throwing her head back, her eyes closed.

She felt so relaxed by his touch. Eren continued kissing her delicate neck, inhaling her scent of lavender, most likely from perfume.

He kept one of his hands on her right breast, and then moved the other slowly down, passed her stomach, to her thighs.

Mikasa gasped softly, as she felt how close his hand was...to there.

"Eren...", she cried out. "Mikasa...are you...okay?", Eren asked her softly, wanting her permission first. Mikasa blushed, he was such a gentleman.

She answered him, by grabbing his hand, and slipping it right in her underwear. Eren turned bright red at her sudden move, but seeing how good he was making her feel, he focused.

He instantly started rubbing her lower lips, and Mikasa cried out loudly in pleasure. She gritted her teeth, closing her eyes tightly.

"Eren...!", she shivered in pleasure, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Mikasa...", Eren worked more, hearing her moan and seeing her face express so much pleasure...it turned him on to no end.

Mikasa suddenly gripped his shoulders tightly, scratching them with her nails as Eren continued for several minutes.

Mikasa dug her nails deeper into his shoulders, as she suddenly felt closer and closer to climax. She didn't even hear Eren grunt in pain from her nails.

Eren couldn't care anyway, he knew she was in too much pleasure to realize. "Mikasa...", he said softly, as he continued.

"E-Eren...! D-Don't stop...!", Mikasa cried out, she turned red at her own words, but couldn't help it.

"I'm not...relax, Mika", Eren soothed her.

Mikasa gripped his shoulders even tighter, as she suddenly moaned loudly. Eren blushed, he realized how badly she needed this.

"Oh god...Eren...I...I'm...", Mikasa cried. "It's okay Mikasa...let go..", Eren's assuring voice turned her on so much.

"Ohhhh!" Mikasa gripped his shoulders tighter, and suddenly cried out loudly in pleasure as she felt her whole body shake and contact with her orgasm.

Eren felt his entire hand soak in her juices, as he gently helped his love lay down, to recover. Mikasa exhaled shakily, breathing deeply, her chest rising up and down.

"Easy...rest, love...", Eren soothed her, stroking her hair. Mikasa blushed at his sweetness, catching her breath.

She then pulled him closer, and kissed him deeply, locking his mouth to hers. Eren blushed, returning the deep kiss.

He then instinctively positioned himself over her. "Mikasa...", he said softly, making sure she was okay to continue.

Mikasa gave him a small nod, her eyes anxious. She wanted this.

Eren gently kissed her neck, as he went to enter, but then paused. "Mikasa...we need protection", he started.

"It's okay, I'm on the pill..", Mikasa assured him. Eren sighed in relief, as he slowly started to enter her. Mikasa cringed a little, preparing herself for the pain as she gripped the sheets.

Eren was being so extremely careful, he didn't want to hurt her. Mikasa closed her eyes, but it didn't hurt near as much as she thought.

Eren was being so careful, he made sure it wouldn't. Finally, he broke through, as a little blood came out. Mikasa exhaled in relief as she loosened her grip.

Eren looked just as relieved that part was over, not wanting to cause her any pain. He then started to thrust slowly at first, not wanting to overwork her too much the first time.

Mikasa surprised him though, as she started jerking her hips upwards to match his, but much stronger. Eren blushed, turned on. She was good at this. He could tell as she hooked her legs around his waist.

He laid down to kiss her deeply, as he went faster and harder. Mikasa dug her nails into his back, as she started moaning off and on.

Her moans of pleasure became more and more frequent. "E-Eren...yes..!", Mikasa blushed heavily at her words, but it felt so good. Feeling his erect dick penetrating her womanhood felt like heaven.

And not just because it was sex...it was because they truly loved each other.

"Oh… Oh Eren. OH" Mikasa continued blushing

Mikasa began moaning much louder, as her second climax got closer. She dug her nails tightly into Eren's back, feeling it get closer.

"Ergh… Mikasa!" Eren groaned feeling himself grow close.

"EREN, I'M SO CLOSE! AHH HUH!" They went faster, as Mikasa suddenly couldn't hold out. She cried out loudly in pleasure, as it turned into an almost scream, her nails digging deeply into Eren's back. "Aaaahhh!"

Eren groaned deeply as the same time, releasing his seed into her. He then collapsed beside her, as the two breathed heavily.

Eren caught his breath first, he watched Mikasa, as she breathed in and out deeply, her eyes closed. Eren gently stroked her hair, as Mikasa opened her eyes a little.

"Mikasa...I didn't hurt you or exhaust you, did I?", he asked worriedly, seeing she was still out of breath.

"No...it was...amazing", Mikasa assured him, breathlessly. Eren gently stroked her hair, as she eventually caught her breath.

"Eren...promise me. Promise me...we'll always be together", Mikasa said, tiredly. "I promise, Mikasa...no matter what", Eren soothed her. He gently stroked her hair, and then pulled her close. The two drifted to sleep, in a loving embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

Eren and Mikasa laid in bed, naked in each other's arms. After an intimate moment of sex, any couple can be tuckered out. Mikasa fluttered her eyes open with Eren slowly following. He looked down at his right arm to find his love smiling at him. So Eren smiled in return, and caressed her right cheek with his thumb.

"I'll admit, what I saw the other day is still uneasy with me." Eren reached down to give her a kiss to the forehead.

"Don't be ashamed about that, please?" Mikasa then crawled over Eren. Crossing her legs over his waste till she was laying on top of him. Her perky breasts pressed firmly on his chest. Especially the feeling of her nipples rubbing on his pecs.

"I'd give anything to make you forget about that one moment you saw." Mikasa looked down, "Especially after we just got back together… and we had sex."

Eren looked down at Mikasa realizing what she said. He smiled at her, and squeezed her naked body closer, feeling her soft breasts harder than before. "Your right. I'm so sorry."

Mikasa snaked her hand at Eren's neck and breathed in his scent.

"I love you Eren." Mikasa crawled up Eren and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and laid her head over his heart.

"I love you too Mikasa."

Before Eren could plant another kiss on her, they both suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Eren, Mikasa. You two okay?"

Mikasa and Eren's faces and whole bodies froze white at the situation. Eren's mother, Carla, is behind the door right now.

"Yes mother?" Eren tried to sound as calm as he could.

"You and Mikasa okay?" Carla asked behind the door.

"Yes." Eren said plainly.

"Yes Carla, we're doing fine." Mikasa added, trying to stay just as quiet as Eren.

"Alright well when you two are dressed meet me downstairs."

Both Eren and Mikasa laid stiff for a moment. Did Carla already know about their moment of sex? Better yet, did Carla know this was going to happen? Mikasa slowly pulled away from Eren and reached for her uniform, while Eren reached for his own clothes.

"What do we do?" Mikasa asked as she was clipping back on her bra.

"Just… Just." Eren was speechless to the situation while tightening the worn out belt of his pants.

"What if she tells my parents? My dad's going to flip!" Mikasa was starting to freak out. Clawing her hands fiercely through her hair in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll keep this quiet. Just stay calm, alright?" Eren said after he pulled his shirt down over his neck.

"Okay." Mikasa pulled in her calm self, and began lacing her shoes back on.

"Alright let's go." Eren finally opened the door.

Eren and Mikasa came down the stairs fully clothed while Carla was waiting patiently on the couch sipping green tea.

"Would you two please take a seat?" Carla handed over two seats on the couch.

They took their seats as instructed, and remained quiet for what Carla has to say.

"Just to put this out I'm not mad at anyone. So you're not in trouble."

"We're not?" Eren asked, confused.

"If either of you didn't have protection than I can assure you, you would've definitely been in trouble. You did have protection didn't you?"

Eren and Mikasa took in a breath of relief after hearing that, and they both nodded yes.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Mikasa asked.

"I understand that the both of you have been getting constant headaches for a while. It might seem frightening, but I just want you both to know that it's best to let these visions come as they go."

"Y-you knew about these visions we've been having." Eren was a bit startled to the news, as well as Mikasa who remained silent.

"Yes son, I know."

"How did you know we've been having these visions of our earlier lives?" Mikasa asked.

"Cause I used to have them too… Since I was your age."

This news hit Eren and Mikasa hard. Carla Jaeger, Eren's mother, has been living with these visions for all these years? What could her life have been like, or have they ever stopped in her life?

The next moment was filled with a silent house. This information was a lot to take in for the two.

Mikasa was the first to speak up, "What was your last memory?"

Carla's face slowly darkened into a grim look, "It was five years ago, when Eren was 10. I think that was my last memory because… because I think I died in that one."

"W-what?" Eren suddenly startled from the news made him stutter a bit, "How did you die?"

"I… my legs were under some debris, and I saw the two of you being taken away from a soldier, I think it was our friend Hannes. The last thing I saw was this huge… huge giant with this crazy smile, and that's when my memories stopped."

Eren tried his best to hold back tears in his eyes, but she and Mikasa could tell he's swelling with grief. Mikasa took his hand for comfort. Gently squeezing her small grip for a moment, Eren let go of her, and stood up from his seat to hug his mom.

"It's okay son I'm still here I'm alright." Patting her son on the back gave her relief as they hugged out the emotions stirring inside them. Mikasa smiled lightly slowly on the verge of tears herself. The moment made her wonder if her own mother has had visions. Drying off around her eyes, Mikasa made it official as she watched her boyfriend with his mother. She's going to tell her family about the visions, and dreams of her past life. Starting with her mother, Akane. She figured it's best to do this slowly one parent at a time.

"So… I don't mean to pry, but are we really not in any trouble for having… well… sex." Mikasa asked as Eren and Carla let go from their hug. Eren and Mikasa blushed madly to the topic.

"Well, not from me, but I would recommend you tell your parents as soon as you find the time Mikasa."

Mikasa then felt flustered to the idea of telling her parents that she had sex. Might be best that she tell her mother first, she might take it easier than her father.

After their emotional time with Carla, Eren walked Mikasa home. Despite his illness he figured it'd be worth it. On their way they spotted a good setting sun. A perfect shade of autumn gold. Blending with the dark colors as the sky came closer to the two. Probably the last good sunset till next year's fall. As if right on cue, cherry blossoms started falling down from the trees.

"Last time we saw a sunset like this was when we first kissed." Mikasa scooched closer to Eren.

"Yeah."

Walking down the streets, they finally made their way to Mikasa's house.

"So about today and the past few days… Is there anything I can do to make it up to you tomorrow?"

"Just be there when I call you tomorrow morning, and remind me how much you love me, and I'll do the same."

"I'll be there, I promise." Eren hugged Mikasa lightly and departed his way back home, leaving Mikasa to walk her way to the front door.

"I'm home." Mikasa announced as she walked through the door with a more upbeat attitude.

"Hey sweetie, how're you feeling?" Mikasa's mother asked as she walked from the kitchen.

"A lot better." Mikasa took a seat on the couch, and took in a breath, "Me and Eren are doing much better too, to be honest, we're back together."

"Oh so he did break up with you… back then I mean." Akane pointed out as she took her place on the other side of the couch.

"I'm so glad you're doing better. I was praying your father wouldn't march all the way to his house and beat him down till that hole was fixed in your room."

"Right… Hey where is dad?"

"He's supervising a delivery to his museum. These big human like fossils."

"Really?" Mikasa flinched to the thought of the titans being brought to her father's museum. What if they wake up as they're on display? What if they come back and they have no idea how to stop them? All those questions muddled through Mikasa's mind, but she pushed them aside so she can come forward with what happened today, and to confess all her visions of her previous life.

"Hey mom, can I ask you a question?" Mikasa tried her best to keep eye contact on her mother, but it was turning out to be difficult.

"Sure." Akane looked over at her daughter.

"When you were my age, or maybe younger, have you ever had any thoughts of a previous life of yourself?" Mikasa couldn't hold out any longer, she turned her gaze to the carpet floor, hoping her mother won't think she's crazy.

"You mean like reincarnations?"

Mikasa barely flinched to the old word, but she finally had more bravery to look at her.

"Yeah."

"… Yes actually, they stopped coming at me when you were only nine."

"Do you remember why? Or the last memory you saw?"

Now it's Akane's turn to look down at the floor. A slight look of shame crossed through her eyes, and Mikasa could hardly tell.

"In my last vision I… I think I died. It wasn't from child birth it was from-"

"An axe to your right shoulder?" Mikasa disrupted her mother's story with the answer that she already knew.

"How did you know that?" It took Akane a moment to put together all the pieces, and then it finally made sense.

"You've been having visions of another life haven't you? That's why you've been having all these migraines, isn't it?"

"And the nightmare I had that one night." Mikasa added, "That's why I've been seeing Eren all this time. He and I have been sharing the same memories for a while."

Akane gave her swollen stomach a rub, feeling the baby kick. "Well… It's okay, what matters is that we're here now, and I'm still here with you, your father, and your younger sibling. C'mere." Akane pulled her daughter into a light hug, and Mikasa happily embraced her mother's warmth.

"I really like Eren. He's done so much for you."

"Yeah… he has." Mikasa squeezed a bit tighter, "I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie."

After some time in there hug they finally let go, drying away any tears in her eyes, Mikasa decided to change the subject, "So how's the baby doing?"

"Oh it's still looking good so far."

"That's good… I think I'm going to go to sleep now. Tell dad me and Eren are okay so he can stop worrying." Mikasa made her way half way up the stairs till Akane spoke up.

"I'll make sure he knows sweetie. Oh and I'll be sure he doesn't know that I have a missing birth control pill."

Mikasa instantly lit up in embarrassment and pale at the same time.

"I almost forgot to tell you that… Wait how'd you know to check those pills?"

"Don't worry, Carla called me after you left her house, in case you forgot to mention it to me."

"Am I… In trouble?"

"No… I do wish that you were older when you had your first time, but… It's okay, and I promise I won't tell your father."

"He'll throw a very huge fit."

"Yes he will." Akane giggled a little after agreeing with her daughter. Mikasa followed after.

"It's okay we'll tell him when your 18. By then he shouldn't be too mad at Eren. Now get to bed, you've had a long day."

"Yes mam."

"Oh and one more thing sweet heart. The next time you and Eren do that again, please be over 18."

Mikasa blushed and smiled a bit, "Y-yes mother, I promise."

Mikasa made her way upstairs in her room, stripped herself of her uniform and into her sleeping clothes.

Flopping down in the bed snuggled in her own covers, Eren shortly texted.

" **Hey love, you and your mom doing alright?"**

" **She and I are okay. She really wasn't too mad about today, thank God."**

" **That's great to hear… Good news, I should be well enough to come back to school tmrw, so I'll see you then."**

" **Great! Can't wait to see you. Well I'm going to sleep now, I'll cya till then."**

" **Gotcha, Luv you Mika."**

" **Love you too Eren."**

" **Alright g'night sweetie."**

" **G'night."**

Mikasa closed her phone, and finally tuckered in for the night with a smile on her face, knowing she'll see Eren again.

Perhaps as a reward, her current dream was something she will never forget.

 _The sound of waves from the ocean flowed inside Mikasa's ears. Sea gulls fluttered above the skies adding more to the natural music. In front of Mikasa was Eren Jaeger in the same uniform they wore when they would fly in those strange gadgets around their wastes. Lastly she noticed herself in a beautiful white wedding gown, with her scarf still around her neck. She couldn't believe it, even in her own dreams. She's watching her marriage in her previous life with Eren Jaeger._

" _Do you Eren Jaeger take Mikasa Ackerman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

" _I do." Eren said with a smile._

" _And do you Mikasa Ackerman take Eren Jaeger as your wedded husband?"_

" _I do." Mikasa said._

" _I announce this couple husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

 _Eren didn't waste any time attacking Mikasa's lips with a passionate kiss. Filled with all the love and affection he can muster in one pair of lips. A small crowd of people started clapping to the newly married couple._

Mikasa suddenly woke up with the morning sunlight piercing through the window shades. She hoisted herself from her pillow and started rubbing her eyes from the rest of her sleep. A piece of her hair started falling from in front of her eye sight. It took her a moment to realize her hair is a mess.

"I need to hit the showers." Mikasa swept her feet from under the covers and headed her way to the showers to start the day.


End file.
